Total Drama Disney Villains
by Lyoko4everandever
Summary: I got inspired by the 'TDI: Disney Villains' artwork of naitsabes89. Sora and friends have to battle their way through every world against the darkness. Problem is: their enemies are the Disney villains played by the Total Drama Island contestants. Duncan, Harold, Leshawna, Owen, Courtney, Izzy, Noah, Trent, Gwen, Cody, Beth, Eva, Ezekiel and Chris McLean.
1. Chapter 1

**TOTAL DRAMA DISNEY**

**This is my first fict ever, so please, don't be too harsh. In this story, some of the contestants of TDI take the place of the Disney Villains. I got inspired by the 'TDI: Disney Villains' artwork of naitsabes89, on deviantart.**

**To put it simply, it's similar to the Kingdom Hearts 1 game, except that the villains are the Total Drama characters, with all their personalities and antics.**

**Chapter 1**

In Traverse Town, Sora, Donald and Goofy had just joined into a team to find Riku, Kairi and King Mickey. Unbeknownst to them, they were been watched by a handful of figures occulted by the shadows, in a faraway world.

The six figures stood tall examining and listening to the hologram of the threesome. While one could easily enough distinguish their shape, the darkness was concealing their faces. One of them sneered at it:

"So that little twerp was chosen by the keyblade and took down the Armor Guard." – the individual was tall, muscled and had blue skin. His only clothing was a dark-blue rob with a skull-face as a pin on the right shoulder. The shadows, however, were concealing his face. His voice was arrogant and held a hint of malice. The top of his head had a hair Mohawk made of blue fire.– "Who'd of thought it."

"That's the power of the keyblade for you." – another one, dressed in a black robe with red sleeves and a cape. The head was covered with a black turban, orange strands of hair creeping out from beneath it. The turban itself was decorated with a red gem and a feather on the center. Unlike the first one, he was thinner and frail, holding golden staff shaped like a snake's head at the top. His voice was raspy and unattractive. He looked directly to the first speaker. – "Turns out your plan didn't work out so well, Duncan."

"Yeah, like your idea was any better, _Doris_." – the God of the Underworld snarled at the royal Vizier of Agrabah.

"Duncan, Harold. Chill out you guys." – said another voice, a much merrier one. The new speaker was, unlike the first two, large. Even in the darkness, a close eye could see his body was actually a burlap sack wearing nothing else, whatsoever. – "Remember we're on the same team. Just like back on the show."

"Why don't we turn him into a Heartless. That should wrap things up once and for all." – a new voice said. This one was female, but sounded grumpy and annoyed. The girl wore no clothing; her lower body was made of eight dark-purple tentacles. Her skin was a pale tone of purple but her face remained hidden in the dark.

"Don't think that we'll be so easy. If the kid took down the Guard Armor, turning him into a Heartless will be harder than you think." – a new voice, a much calmer said. This one was dressed with a red coat and red pants. He was armed with a light sword and his left hand was actually a hook. Over his head, he had a red, large, pirate hat with an elegant and furry feather. He gave another look at the holographic image of the three heroes. – "Even the dog and the duck put up a good fight against the Heartless and those two didn't look that impressive at first."

"Hum…duck." – the large burlap sack, Owen, smiled dreamily as he pictured in his mind Donald Duck on a platter. – "Just to think about the word makes me hungry."

"You go and get him, Big-O!" – a sixth voice said with energy. Unlike her associates, who were all gathered around the hologram, she was sitting on a throne, away from the altar.

This girl wore a long black robe, which extended to the back of her head where a pair of horns stood. A few strands of orange hair were showed. Her skin was green and like Harold, the dark witch Izzy also had a staff. Only hers was black and longer with a green orb at the top.

The other villains, including Duncan the dark God and Eva, the sea witch, took their eyes from the hologram and put them on Izzy. It was hard to imagine the leader of their evil organization was the member with the most colorful mind. Of course, 'colorful' wasn't even the half of it when it came to Izzy.

The Basket Case girl rose from her throne and walked towards the 3D image. Her eyes lighted up even more.

"If the keyblade has chosen him, then he must be worth some trouble. Though, on the other hand, he could come in handy."

"The way I see it he will only be trouble. Big problems grow from small problems." – Trent, the pirate persisted.

"You turned more cautious ever since you lost your hand." – Harold pointed out.

"Will you just relax?" – Duncan replied. – "The twerp and his sidekicks don't even know of our plan."

"And speaking of which…" – a new voice announced along with a deep creaking sound.

The two massive doors to the dark room opened and four figures came in. Two of them were unconscious girls been dragged him by Heartless. One of the girls was already a grown up woman; tan with long, black hair and some festive clothing, Esmeralda. The other was white as snow, as red as blood, and with hair as black as ebony: Snow White.

The two other people were two teenagers. One was a short, tan boy, wearing a purple, elegant outfit. His right hand had two expensive rings while the other held the Holy Bible. His face had a neutral demeanor and his head covered by a round, large hat matching his outfit with a long red feather in it. His name was Noah, High-Judge of Paris and Minister of Justice.

The other was a Hispanic Canadian girl with freckles in her face. While her companion's face appeared monotonous and somewhat bored, her expression showed arrogance, though a clear shade of pride for having completed her mission. Courtney, Queen of Grimhilde and the fairest of every world.

"Look what the cat dragged in. See your hunt went well, princess." – Duncan smirked.

"Jealous?" – she gave Duncan a smug look. The captured princesses were put into two crystal coffins where they were let asleep. Noah then walked to the altar where he could see Sora and his new friends.

"Nice shoes the kid got. Did he buy them from a clown?" – while Noah's comment was plainly sarcastic, many of the other villains snickered at his not-intended joke. Even Eva did.

"What about the keyblade wielder and his lackeys?" – Trent pulled the matter. – "We should deal with them now before they cause real trouble."

"Hey, Hookie!" – Izzy said, using Trent's nickname that he hated so much. – "You just gave me an idea."

"_Oh joy._" – Noah thought.

"Oh, it's not my idea." – Izzy showed her trademark smile. – "It's Explosivo's plan! Bwa-ha-ha-haaaa! BOOM-BOOM!"

The other members looked at each other with wary eyes.

**There will be secondary villains that will be presented later, such as Cody, Leshwana, Beth and Gwen. The main villains have all been presented and for those who didn't get it:**

**Izzy - Maleficent**

**Trent - Captain Hook**

**Harold – Jafar (Chris won't show up. Sorry!)**

**Duncan - Hades**

**Eva - Ursula**

**Owen - Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas)**

**Courtney - Queen Grimhilde (Snow White)**

**Noah - Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame)**


	2. Chapter 2

**TOTAL DRAMA DISNEY**

**Sora and pals won't have much of a part on this fict. After all the main characters are the bad guys. Sorry I'm no good had giving people's accents like Donald's quacking voice.**

**Chapter 2**

Wonderland had many rules, all centered on the Queen that ruled said domain. But one of those rules stood above all the others: never cross the Queen.

The Queen of Hearts was a character with attitude. She could be friendly but should you ever mess with her, she would strike back with force. And if you _really_ messed things up with her, you would certainly lose your head.

It was with these thoughts in mind that Harold, Vizier of Agrabah, walked through the castle into the Queen's throne room. The place was guarded by cards and the throne was obviously concealed behind some extensive red curtains. Just after Harold crossed the door, a white rabbit came running into the room, mumbling the word:

"I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" – the rabbit took out a trumpet from God knows where and played it, making an announcement. – "Presenting her grace, her royal highness, the great Leshawna, Queen of Hearts!"

The curtains were pulled back and sitting on a throne was a dark-skinned girl in a red and black dress and a small crown sitting on her head. Her hand held a thin royal scepter with a heart on the tip.

"What's up, y'all?" – the Queen used her introduction catchphrase. – "Leshawna's in the house!"

"Queen Leshawna." – Harold bowed before the sovereign.

"Harold, sugar baby, drop the formalities." – Leshawna smiled. The Queen and the vizier had a relationship going for some time. Harold, Courtney and Noah had friends and associates on other worlds besides their own.

"Hey Leshawna, how's it going?"

"Not so good. You just need to look out of that window to see it." – Leshawna said in an uncharacteristic solemn mood. Out of the window, Harold could see the land of Wonderland. Except that there were several chunks of the landscape missing. As if a giant spoon had taken away pieces of the world. Harold felt a pang of guilt by looking at it.

This had started when the Heartless arrived at Wonderland. People and lands were disappearing completely, devoured by the darkness. However, nobody on Wonderland, including the Queen of Hearts, knew the identity of the one responsible.

"Fear not, my Queen!" – Harold said in a poor attempt of a gallant voice. – "For, after much endeavor, I have found the culprit of this terror!"

"For real?" – the Queen of Hearts was amazed.

"Yes, I have evidence that the culprit is this girl." – Harold projected a holographic image of a young, blond girl in a blue and white dress.

"That girl?" – Leshawna quirked an eyebrow in disbelief. – "No way. I doubt she could even harm a fly."

"Which is why I brought two pieces of evidence with me." – Harold waved his staff and two pink boxes appeared between him and the Queen.

* * *

**Later, in Lotus Forest**

In the forest, Harold made sure no one was eavesdropping on him. The vizier waved his staff and several dozens of orbs of darkness materialized in mid-air. From each orb, a Heartless was created. Most of them were Shadows and Soldiers and a handful of Red Nocturnes.

"Go and when the wielder of the Keyblade shows up, do your thing." – Harold ordered and the Heartless went away into the depths of the forest.

"You're getting to dependent on those Heartless, you know." – a voice void of emotion said behind Harold.

"What are you doing here, Noah? This is my show." – Harold snapped. – "Go back to your cathedral and your hunchback son."

"No need to get snappy with me, Mr. Sunshine." – the purple robed figure said while reading a page of his Bible. – "I just came here to check things up, since I have nothing better to do, right now."

Noah and Courtney had already captured the Princesses of Heart from their corresponding worlds, so they were free to sprout countless Heartless to their own worlds to search for the Keyholes.

"I have to admit." – Noah said after a while, finally taking his eyes of the Bible. – "Miss Basket Case actually had a good, non-crazy idea, for a change."

He meant of course Izzy (or perhaps her crazier alter-ego Explosivo). During their last meeting, the dark witch had come up with a plan to stall the boy called Sora.

_FLASHBAG:_

_ "What about the Keyblade wielder and his pals?" – Trent pulled the matter. – "We should deal with them now before they cause real trouble."_

"_Hey, Hookie!" – Izzy said, using Trent's nickname that he hated so much. – "You just gave me an idea."_

"_Oh joy." – Noah thought._

"_Oh, it's not my idea." – Izzy showed her trademark smile. – "It's Explosivo's plan! Bwa-ha-ha-haaaa! BOOM-BOOM!"_

_The other members looked at each other with wary eyes. Izzy said before anyone could interrupt her._

"_Many of us still have to find the princesses and the keyholes, but Harold, Noah and Courtney have contacts on other worlds. Worlds where there are no princesses of heart. While we stall him on those worlds, we can complete our collection." – Izzy suggested with an uncharacteristic serenity and ingenuity. The rest of the villains just stared for a minute._

"_Wow, that's actually a good, not-crazy idea." – Duncan admitted, impressed. – "Maybe that tornado you call 'brain' is finally spinning in the right way, Little Miss Crazy."_

_END OF FLASHBACK._

"I never thought you were to work extra hours." – Noah commented. – "You're after two princesses on two different worlds. Why didn't you just ask the Queen to get the girl without lying to her?"

Harold felt regretful at hearing that; he had lied to the girl he liked. Harold told Leshawna that Alice was the one responsible for the gradual disappearance of Wonderland.

In the beginning, Harold had asked Leshawna to join their quest to open the door. The Queen of Hearts refused and Harold dropped the matter. Later, it turned out Alice was a Princess of Heart. Because Wonderland wasn't Harold's world, he couldn't simply send his Heartless to kidnap the girl. So he had someone from that world to do the job for him and that was where Leshawna came along.

Reluctantly, Harold sent a few Stealth Soldiers to destroy areas of Wonderland and then make a run for it before anyone saw them. Next, he pinned the blame on Alice by giving Leshawna phony evidence to frame the princess.

"Because…I don't to involve sweet Leshawna in this. After I have Alice, I will order the Heartless to stop their rampages and leave this world for good."

"Fine by me. Like you said, it's your show." – Noah shrugged. – "Though I wouldn't want to be in your shoes if the Queen of Knuckle Sandwich finds out you plotted all of this."

With that, Noah disappeared leaving the dark wizard alone.

* * *

**Two hours later, in the Queen's Courtyard…**

Sora, Donald and Goofy had collected four pieces of evidence, each within a pink box. Alice was now in a cage on the ground.

"About time you returned." - Queen Leshawna said dryly, her head resting on the palm of her hand. – "Have you found any evidence to prove the girl's innocence?"

After Harold showed the Queen his evidence, Leshawna sent her card soldiers to capture Alice. The girl was brought to a trial. However, the boy and his two anthropomorphic companions showed up and interrupted the trial.

Leshawna wanted to wrap this up, but since she was a patient sovereign, she allowed the three to look for evidence proving the culprit's innocence.

The Queen of Hearts had to admit herself, the girl appeared to be harmless, but Harold's proofs were substantial. Plus, they say you shouldn't judge a book by its cover.

"Yes, majesty." – the boy, Sora, replied. – "We have four boxes with our proofs."

"Well, let's see these evidences of yours and compared them to mine." – Leshawna ordered two of her guard to display the six boxes in the middle of the courtyard.

Unbeknownst to anyone in the courtyard, the whole scene was been watched by Harold, hiding from everyone's sight with his magic. He took a dark orb the size of a marble. The orb was actually a unique type of Heartless he had requested for this mission.

"Forgive me, my sweet Leshawna!" – Harold whispered melodramatically. He threw the orb into the middle of the courtyard and darkness burst in the air.

"Gawrsh, what's happening?"

"Isn't it obvious?" – Donald quacked. – "It's a Heartless!"

This Heartless was tall, taller even than the Guard Armor. This one was red and black, like the Queen of Hearts' outfit. Four slender, long legs attached to a small torso. The shoulders were pointy and had two long, thin, unfolding paper-like arms. The head appeared to be a pile of cylindrical heads. On its hand, the Heartless had two batons to use as weapons.

The Trickmaster began wreaking havoc, swiping at everything and everyone with the batons.

"I knew it!" – Queen Leshawna pointed an accusatorily finger at Alice. – "You were the one behind all of this! And now you called your buddy to save your skin!"

"No! I have done nothing!" – Alice pleaded within her cage.

"Save it! I'll deal with you later." – the Queen of Hearts snarled and turned to the Trickmaster. – "Go boys, let him have it!"

Leshawna's soldier cards threw themselves at the Trickmaster but the towering Heartless swatted them away with ease. Sora and Co did a better job avoiding the blows and striking back.

Harold casted on himself an invisibility spell, sneaked into Alice's cage and opened it.

"Who's there?" – Alice asked into what she thought was thin air.

"Nighty night." – Harold, still invisible, knocked the princess out with his staff and made her disappear. Right now, Alice was been transported into Hollow Bastion.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harold saw Trickmaster about to shoot a fireball at Leshawna. Before he could think of anything else, Harold threw himself against the Queen.

"I'll save you, my Queen!" – Harold pushed Leshawna out of arms way. He quickly undid the spell that made him invisible so Leshawna could see him.

"Wow, that was cutting it real close. Thanks, sugar."

"You're welcome." – Harold responded.

The Queen of Hearts looked back at the fight. So far, the three heroes were holding their own. She then threw a look at the cage and saw Alice was gone. Leshawna cursed under her breath.

"You were right, Harold. That blondy was guilty as charged! She tipped off this party crasher to distract us while she broke outta jail!"

Harold said nothing. He merely looked down as Leshawna continued talking.

"Should have trusted you from the beginning, baby." – Leshawna gave Harold a warm smile. – "I should have known I can always trust you."

Harold's hands were shaking now. He fell on his knees and cried out, grabbing Leshawna by her legs.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Leshawna. It's all my fault!" – he broke down. – "I caused all of this."

"What?" – she gasped. The two were now completely oblivious to the fight going several meters away from them.

"Izzy found out Alice was a Princess of Heart. But you had already declined joining our quest. I couldn't just come here and look for the princess; I'm an outsider and can't interfere directly. You were the only one that could get Alice."

Harold made a break in which he sobbed before continuing.

"So I sent Heartless to swallow pieces of Wonderland and disappeared before anyone could see them. The evidences I gave you are fake."

"You did all of this just to catch the girl?" – Leshawna asked silently.

"You are a gentle and kind villain. You wouldn't just send your guards to capture an innocent princess so I had to blame her of something." – Harold whined. – "I sent the Trickmaster to distract everyone so I could send Alice to Izzy. I'm sorry I used! Please forgive me!"

"Harold, get up." – Leshawna said, with no aggravation. When Harold stood back on his two feet, Leshawna slapped him hard in the face.

"That was for not trusting me." – she said coldly. Then her expression turned into one of grief and hurt. – "If you just wanted to hand the girl to Izzy, you could have just asked me. I didn't have to pull any of this off or to trick me. You disappointed me."

"But…you are such a benevolent and merciful queen. I figured you…"

"Benevolent? Ah!" – Leshawna gave a faint chuckle. – "You see me too much as a good girl. If I were a 'good queen' you think I would threaten anyone by cutting off their heads? I'm not a dictator, but I'm no saint."

"What hurts me more is not that you let these Heartless loose on my territory. It's that you didn't trust me and showed you didn't know me well enough."

Leshawna turned around, facing the fight with a distant look. As if she was trying to see beyond it.

"I'm sorry Harold, but you prove we're not meant to be. Maybe it's best if we break up."

Harold's jaw hung open for a few seconds. He didn't want this, but he knew Leshawna was right. He had let her down; for not trusting her and not knowing her.

The vizier sighed and prepared a transportation spell to Hollow Bastion. There was no reason for him to continue there; soon enough, the Trickmaster would fall anyway.

"Good bye, Leshawna."

"Good bye, Harold."

After he vanished into a cloud of darkness, Leshawna looked straight into the Trickmaster.

"Now, time to throw away the trash!" – the Queen of Hearts leaped in a fury high into the air, against the Heartless. She delivered a mighty punch into the Trickmaster's chest, making it fall onto its back. The Heartless unleashed its heart and disappeared.

The three heroes looked astonished at that. They were finally managing to make the Trickmaster weaken, but the Queen defeated it with one blow.

"She destroyed that Heartless with a single punch." – Goofy exclaimed.

"That was amazing!" – Donald was open-mouthed.

Sora walked towards Leshawna, complimenting her on her victory.

"That was great! You did it."

"Yeah, I know, short-stuff." – she glanced hardly at the three. – "But I also lost the culprit. So guess who'll pay the sentence for her."

Before Sora could reply, Leshawna shouted:

"Guards! Off with their heads!"

Next thing they knew, Sora, Donald and Goofy were making a run for it.

* * *

**At the same time, in Hollow Bastion…**

This time, only Izzy, Noah and Harold were in the Castle Chapel. The two latest watched as two Soldiers dragged Alice into the Grand Hall where the princesses were kept. Harold, however, was looking absently into the darkness.

"Good job; you actually brought the princess here and didn't get your butt kicked." – Noah complimented, though it wasn't certain if he was sincere or not.

"Whatever. I'm going back to Agrabah." – Harold turned around and left.

When he was Castle Gates, he spotted a Heartless circling the area. It was a Red Nocturne, except this one had a black hat. The Heartless paused when it saw the vizier watching him and approached him. Now that he could see it up close, this thing was kind of cute.

"Hey there, little guy." – Harold pocked the Heartless carefully. The Red Nocturne rested on Harold's shoulder. – "You know, you'rered and dark, perfectly rounded, have beautiful eyes and a hard shell, just like Leshawna."

"You know what, from now on, you are Leshawna Jr."

With that, Harold departed to Agrabah with his new pet.

**Done! Hope it wasn't too sappy. I tried to keep Leshawna into her character. I know she's a good girl, but in Total Drama Action, she did trick her own team into giving her the reward and then dissed them all. Notice that Leshawna, as Queen, said she **_**threatens**_** to cut off people's head, not that she actually does that…much. Also, she admitted she would hand over an innocent girl to an evil bunch.**

**All in all, Leshawna acted just a little like the real Queen of Hearts, but her personality didn't had a major change. I promise I'll keep the contestants personalities not changed one bit. Leshawna only managed to wipe out Trickmaster like that because she was really angry and Sora had already wore it off a little.**


	3. Chapter 3

**TOTAL DRAMA DISNEY VILLAINS**

**I changed the name of the fict 'cause Total Drama Disney was too common, to cheap. That tittle could apply to any Total Drama crossover with Disney. This one is better.**

**Just for the reminder, DUNCAN doesn't go red-fire-Hades as often as the real HADES. He's just gonna be exceptionally very upset in this.**

**For those curious ones, only Duncan's mohawk is of blue fire. The rest of his hair is normal. Only when he gets mad it that all of his hair is ignited.**

**Chapter 3**

**Underworld**

"Your most Lugubriousness!" – Pain, the red imp, arrived hurriedly at the throne room of the God of the Underworld, Duncan's throne room. – "Your most Lugubriousness, the guy has just arrived."

"Cool, let him in." – Duncan said, bored. The Underworld put him like that. Dark, gloomy, full of dead people…Duncan just hated this life he had, courtesy of his big brother, Zeus.

The individual who entered was tall and buffed. His hair was blond and spiky, and eyes blue. The rest of his face was hidden by a burgundy colored cape. He carried a heavy, long sword, wrapped in thin fabric. His whole figure was shrouded in mystery.

"So, Cloud is it?" – Duncan spoke. – "You wanna find for this guy named Sephirot, right?"

"Yeah, and I've heard he is going to participate in this cup." – Cloud answered simply. His voice held no fear before the God.

"And guess what, you're right." – Duncan grinned. – "The guy is gonna compete, but you can't enter the game if you don't have a pass. Like this."

A flame erupted from his finger and a pass for the Games materialized on his hand.

"So you give me the pass. And what's the catch?"

"Straight to business. I like that." – Duncan smirked. – "You waste every opponent you face, including the kid wearing clown shoes and Hercules."

Duncan's eyes twitched and his mohawk lit up in red fire at the mention of his rival's son, but he instantly regained his cool.

"So, we got a deal?" – Duncan extended him the pass.

"We got a deal." – Cloud took the pass from him without hesitation. The warrior left the room and Duncan chuckled.

"Pain! Panic!"

"Yes, master!" – the two obnoxious imps appeared, summoned.

"I'm going to invite a few more pals for the Games. Let me know when that Sora kid gets to the Coliseum." – Duncan rose from the throne and prepares to leave.

"Then, you'll be happy to know the brat is already at the Coliseum." – Panic let slip.

"What?" – Duncan's mohawk changed from blue fire to red. – "You knew the nerd was here and you didn't tell me, you dweebs!"

"We're sorry!" – the two pathetically whined, turning into two giant worms. – "We are worms! Worthless worms!"

"Whatever!" – Duncan groaned. – "Just get lost! I've got no time to whoop your asses!"

"Oh, boss, by the way, the kid wasn't allowed in the Games because he has no pass." – Pain said.

Duncan gave no reply to that memo. He just stormed off, appearing at the entrance of the Olympus Coliseum.

* * *

**Olympus Coliseum - Gates**

Sora, Donald and Goofy were leaving the Coliseum, the boy and duck were angry for been refused an entrance to the tournament. Duncan smirked at this, behind a pillar. He showed himself and talked:

"Real pain, that Phil guy, hu?"

The threesome turned around and faced the blue-skinned Greek God.

"Who are you?" – the duck asked in a demanding voice.

"Cool it, Daffy." – Duncan retorted. – "I'm just here to give you a hand."

Duncan cracked his fingers and a pass appeared in his hand, which he handed over to Sora.

"A pass?"

"It's all yours, twerp." – Duncan turned around and left. Though he didn't miss the doubtful look the duck gave him. – "I'm rooting for you."

* * *

**Back in the Underworld**

Duncan walked to the door way to his world, right before the Styx river. There he found a gigantic creature with 8eyes.

"So, how is my little pet, today?" – Duncan said, smiling widely. – "Ready to play, hu?"

A hiss erupted from the creature, but Duncan wasn't intimidated by it. His little baby was the only living thing he could care about besides himself.

"So who's ready to tear one son of Zeus apart, today?" – Duncan showed it a picture of Hercules and the creature instantly sliced it with a sharp-edge paw. – "That's right, you are, baby!"

Duncan continued making baby talk and kissing sounds for a while longer. He then transported his pet to the underground hidden chambers beneath the Coliseum.

"Now you stay here until daddy gets back, ok?"

* * *

**Mount Olympus**

Mount Olympus only allowed entrance to Gods, but every ten years, during the time of the Games, that rule changed slightly. Since the competition was held at the Coliseum, mortals were allowed to enter there. However, the upper levels of Mount Olympus were still off-limits to mortals.

The arena was specially built to house a great amount of spectators, but the Gods could watch everything from the top of the mount, where no mortal could reach.

The Gods were all sitting in refined thrones according to their elements. Zeus, the proud and wise king of the Greek Gods watched his son Hercules in the Coliseum with his trainer, Philoctetes.

"My boy. My big Hercules."

"How cute. An old man and his kid." – sneered a voice filled with poisonous sarcasm. Zeus turned around to see Duncan sitting on a dark throne right beside him. Zeus' was the tallest, something that didn't escape Duncan's resentful eye.

"Hey, gorgeous." – Duncan winked at Aphrodite, who scoffed at him.

"Duncan!" – Zeus gave his brother a strong one-arm hug, which Duncan didn't reply. – "Almost thought you couldn't make it."

"Oh, I wouldn't lose this show for _anything._" – Duncan said with a hidden smirk, this time sincerely.

Zeus looked at the first match and hummed to himself at the sight of the strange black creatures. Many of them were fighting the young boy with the strange key-like weapon.

"What are those creatures? I've never seen anything like them."

Duncan smirked; the Heartless were a good addition to this cup. The evil God brought as many as possible to the competition. This allowed him to spare his own resources by using Izzy's. After all, she's the one who started this all alliance and brought the Heartless to them.

The Gods watched the duels begin and end. There were a few combats where Heartless were to battle one another, but no problem. That was only to make sure the kid had to deal with the Heartless all the way until he faced Cloud.

"Wow, look at that! That's my boy!" – Zeus shouted in pride. Hercules had just defeated his last opponent, the Hidra. Now he would ascend into the next cup, which was to be realized in the next month.

Duncan scoffed and left. Partly because he didn't want to ear another of Zeus gloats to the so precious son. And also to go talk with his associate; Sora's last fight.

"Duncan, the Games haven't ended yet." – Zeus said.

"Yeah, I know and don't care. I got better things to do."

"Come on, Duncan. Don't be such a stiff." – Zeus insisted. – "Come have a little fun."

"Eat cloud, Zeus!" – Duncan replied in his usual tone and left.

Duncan teleported into a dark caged opening where Cloud was waiting. There, the two could see Sora, Donald and Goofy talking to Philoctetes.

"You see the kid with the key and the clown-shoes? That's one of your targets. After that is straight for Zeus's baby boy."

"The great God of the Underworld is asking a mortal to dispose of some kid?"

"Hey, watch it or lose it, shady!" – Duncan threatened. – "I told you this was the deal. I can get the job done 'cause no Gods allowed in the tournament. You take him out, then take Herc out and then I take you to your old pall Seph."

Cloud gave no response, neither verbal nor gestural. He just walked into the arena. His next match was against Sora.

"And I thought there couldn't be anyone weirder than Izzy." – Duncan shrugged and took a peek at the darkness behind him. – "Still, if the guy has a conscience call, I got a backup plan."

As if to make his point, the creature smuggled by Duncan into the depths of the coliseum hissed.

* * *

The crowd went wild for the last match: Sora, Donald and Goofy Vs Cloud. Many applauded for the dynamic trio who had cleaned out all of their opponents up to the top. Not many applauded for Cloud, but Sora could see this guy was going to be tough. His long sword seemed capable of cutting the Keyblade in two.

"This isn't gonna be easy." – Sora mentioned to his two companions.

The bell rang and they found out Sora's statement was most definitely true. Even with the heavy sword, this Cloud could move quickly. The three went head on for him, but Cloud used his sword to block their blows.

Then he quickly moved into the offensive; Cloud sprinted against the three, knocking all of them down with the sword. On his tracks, Cloud's sword left behind an aura of darkness. Next he went for Donald and Goofy.

"That could have gone better…" – Sora got back up and sneaked behind Cloud and smacked him on his back. This actually seemed to affect the guy, but the thing about sneak attacks: they only work once.

Cloud gave a roundhouse swing with his sword to strike all the three. Next up, he jumped high in the air and plunged back into the ground. When he touched the floor, his sword unleashed a wave of darkness which struck everyone around him.

Cloud gave them no chance to recover. Donald was about to use a Mega-Potion but Cloud charged at him, preventing the duck from doing so, and knocking him out in the process. After that, he finished Goofy off, who was also low on energy.

"_Guess it's up to me, now."_ – the Keyblade wielder thought.

Sora knew dodge rolling was the best way to avoid Cloud's attacks, but it also kept him from attacking. All the previous battles had taken its toll. Sora was exhausted and couldn't keep up for much longer.

After another plunge attack that Sora couldn't avoid, the hero was on his knees. Cloud came up to him and put his sword hovering the boy's shoulder, the blade facing his neck.

Cloud looked straight into Sora's eyes. The boy wasn't scared. Cloud knew he was supposed to kill the kid so he could get closer to Sephirot. So why was he hesitating?

Cloud sighed silently and lowered his sword. It took Sora a few more moments to understand his life was being spared.

"Uncle! Uncle! UNCLE!" – Pain and Panic cried out in synchrony.

"Much better! See, I told you playing 'Uncle' was fun." – Duncan laughed at his subordinates' pain. His games called 'Uncle' was about twisting their tails together until they screamed 'uncle' in perfect synchrony.

"Boss, look!" – Pain pointed at the arena. The three were now in a private spot where no one, not even the other Gods, could watch them. Duncan saw as Cloud lowered his sword.

"I knew that Cloud creep was a softy." – Duncan shrugged. – "No problem."

Duncan snapped his fingers and the ground began shaking. An ear-piercing hiss was heard and the people screamed and fled. Cloud was knocked against a wall by a giant, long, pointed paw.

When Sora looked up, he saw a gigantic green and black tarantula. Its eight eyes were black but the two biggest were the most expressive. The eight paws were pointy and striped with black, light-green and dark-green. The abdomen had a green skull with two crossed bones.

"Now sic' em, Scruffy!" – Duncan ordered grinning.

Sora was exhausted and Donald and Goofy had just woken up. The giant arachnid eyed them hungrily. The monster prepared to attack but a tall muscled man put himself between the tarantula and Sora.

"Hercules!" – Phil shouted

"Phil, get them out of here!" – Hercules replied, punching the spider.

Sora wasted no time and got Goofy and Donald up and the three went with Phil back to the Lobby.

"Oh, well. No big deal." – Duncan watched Sora and co leaving the arena. – "At least, I can finish Herc today."

* * *

**Olympus Coliseum – Lobby**

"What was that?" – Sora gasped.

"That was Scruffy, Duncan's pet spider and guardian of the entrance of the Underworld." – Phil explained. – "Duncan must've smuggled him in here."

"Who's Duncan?" – Sora asked.

"He's the God of the Underworld. Real nasty blue-skinned guy, always up to somethin' bad."

"Does he have a blue fiery mohawk and a bad face?" – Donald asked.

"That's the guy. How did ya know?" – Phil frowned.

"It was him who gave us the pass!" – Sora remembered the guy hadn't revealed his name, back then.

Sora looked back to the arena; the sounds of the struggle could still be heard. He felt this was his fault. Duncan had given him a pass so he could trap him in the arena and set Scruffy loose on him. He felt a pang of guilt. This was his responsibility.

"I'm going back there!"

* * *

**Olympus Coliseum – Arena**

"Game over!" – Duncan smirked. Hercules had put on a good fight but Scruffy had him against a wall with no escape. Plus, the hero was holding the unconscious body Cloud with one hand, making things even trickier for him.

When Sora, Donald, Goofy and Phil arrived, Hercules slipped past Scruffy. The newly arrived heroes charged head on against the monster.

"Damn!" – Duncan cursed watching Hercules escaping. – "Better luck next time. At least I get rid of the kid."

Scruffy walked with heavy steps to the new preys and began spitting balls of web. Sora had to dodge and roll to avoid them. Donald tossed fire and ice spells while Sora and Goofy used meleeattacks on the legs. It had no effect.

Scruffy opened his mouth and vomited a green, steaming liquid. The green liquid touched Goofy when he was beneath Scruffy's head, and he cried out, staying away from the green pool spreading through the arena.

"It's acid!" – Donald quacked. – "Don't let it touch you!"

Scruffy walked over the acid, the liquid didn't affect the tarantula's legs. Next, he began shooting strings of web from his behind and his mouth. While the strings were impossible to cut, fire could destroy them.

"Keep him busy, guys!" – Sora leaped onto one of his legs and reached the back of the creature. After only two strikes with the Keyblade, Scruffy noticed his stowaway and shook him off. Distracted, Scruffy almost tripped in one of his strings. Sora landed on the acid.

"Sora!" - Donald gave him a potion and he moved away.

"Guys, I have an idea. Distract him!" – Sora used his Fira spells to cut the two ends of a long string. While Donald and Goofy smacked Scruffy in the face, Sora went to his left paws and tied them up to each other with the string. Scruffy couldn't move now with his left paws immobilized. – "Help me with this!"

The three joined and pulled the rope. With great effort, Scruffy fell sideways and was lying on his left, incapable of standing back up.

"Let's end this." – Goofy said. The three began a torrent of attacks on the spider's back, to which Scruffy couldn't strike back nor protect itself. Less than a minute later, the spider was finished. Scruffy stopped breathing and dissolved into ashes.

Sora leaped in the air in victory, Goofy and Donald also cheering. From his hidden spot, Duncan was petrified. Unbelievably, a tear fell from his eye.

"Scruffy…" – he sighed in true sorrow. But then everything changed. His skin grew redder by the nanosecond, his air and clothes set aflame.

"Uncle!" – the two imps yelped simultaneously. Duncan was still holding their entwined tails and the fire was roasting them.

* * *

**Olympus Coliseum – Gates**

Most of the heroes who competed at the Phil Cup already returned to their homeworlds. Sora and friends went away after dealing with Scruffy. But a certain God was still around.

A miniature version of Hercules was flexing its muscles and showing off.

"He's handsome, he's kind, he's annoying." – Duncan, the one holding the mini-Hercules said. While his voice sounded calm, his anger was rising by the second. Next up, a mini-Sora joined the mini-Hercules. – "And now the big-time champ got a nerd sidekick with a clown shoes fetish. Together they make a perfect team. Perfect. Perfect! PERFECT!"

Unable to withhold his bottled up anger any longer, Duncan incinerated the tow figures in his hands.

"Perfect for killing someone's best friend!" – Duncan turned red in another eruption of flaming rage. When he cooled down, the evil God summoned Panic.

"Panic, keep tabs on the…" – Duncan stopped mid-sentence and frowned. He could see a sort of photo of Hercules and Sora stepping on a giant dead spider. Hercules was pointing his sword to the sky, Sora, his Keyblade. The picture had the word HERCULES written in elegant handwriting and SORA writing in a clumsier one.

"What? Is? That?" – Duncan's eyes twitched at every word.

"Oh, they're giving autographed photos…and I thought I could get a good one." – the dark-pink imp said.

"I was just now ranting about how much I hate those two guys' guts for having killed Scruffy." – Duncan approached Panic slowly. The God's anger was boiling up again. Panic's smile slowly died out and he was paralyzed in terror as the God's colors became redder and he drew closer to the imp.

"And you…" – Duncan's hair and eyebrows were aflame again. – "…WENT ASK THEM..." – Duncan's red fire had spread through his back, arms and eyebrows. - "…**FOR AN AUTOGRAPH!**"

Before Duncan could unleashed his fiery vendetta on Panic, Pain showed up and tripped. The sound of something made of clay crackled in the ground. That attracted the attention of both.

Pain was trying to assemble the pieces of a vase he was just broke. One of the pieces, the largest of all, caught Duncan's eye. It was to human figures standing on top of a dead spider. Like the photo, the vase had also been autographed by the heroes who accomplish the feat.

"Ah, ah, ah!" – Pain chuckled nervously, knowing what was coming. – "They were on sale, so…Ah!"

"**GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAALLLL LLLLLLL!**"

**KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

* * *

**Olympus Coliseum - Lobby**

"I'm telling ya kid, this was all set up by Duncan." – Phil insisted, referring to the whole Scruffy incident.

"Look, Phil, that…" – Hercules stopped when they both heard an ear-piercing scream of anger.

"**GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAALLLL LLLLLLL!**" – and right then an explosion.

**KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"What was that?"

"Beats me." – Phil shrugged.

* * *

**Back with Duncan**

Pain and Panic were plummeted into a crater in a wall. That all 'exercise' was enough to take out the heat of Duncan's mind.

The evil God pondered for a while. He needed to figure a way out to get back at both Hercules and the twerp for killing Scruffy. Then a candle popped up over Duncan's head. He had just had an idea!

"I got it." – Duncan smirked. – "I just have to invite a few extra pals to the next cup. Then I'll kicked both their asses and get that smartass Zeus's throne."

He then felt a presence behind him. A dark but also insane one, bursting with energy. He didn't need to turn to know who it was.

"Who invited you to the party, Crazy Girl?" – he snorted. – "Stay outta this. This is my show."

"Oh, no! Hell no!" – Izzy smirked. – "Nobody can get rid of me!"

"Says you." – Duncan tossed a torrent of fire which tossed Izzy out of that world.

**I say again, DUNCAN doesn't go red-fire-Hades as often as the real HADES. He's just very upset for what happened to Scruffy. Btw, hope you liked my idea of having Scruffy instead of Cerberus. Scruffy was Duncan's pet tarantula which appeared in one episode of TOTAL DRAMA ACTION, and our favorite delinquent loved his bug. I changed Scruffy's design a bit, made his paws sharped at the points and the skull in the abdomen.**


	4. Chapter 4

**TOTAL DRAMA DISNEY VILLAINS**

**naitsabes89 planned to put Beth on the picture as 'Yzma' from **_**The Emperor's New Groove**_**, but she never made it. Now I'm adding her and Justin as the villains. This world will replace the Deep Jungle. **

**Beth's personality is like her at the end of Total Drama Action. She had grown some attitude and deviousness rather than letting herself been manipulated.**

**Kuzco and Pacha won't interact much with Sora and co since this fict is mainly revolving around the bad guys and a peasant and a llama are no good against the Heartless. And PS: I'm neither a Beth-hater nor a Courtney-hater. Though Courtney is asking for a good lesson.**

**Beth – Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove)**

**Justin – Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove)**

**Chapter 4**

**Inca Empire – Royal Palace**

"And what's in it for me?" - Beth asked, relaxing in her divan.

"What's in it for you? We had a deal, Beth!" – Courtney, Queen of Grimhilde fumed.

She was now on the Inca Empire, talking to one of her associates, Beth. The smaller girl was dressed in a dark purple simple but elegant dress

"Yeah, and it sure helped me, didn't it." – Beth crossed her arms. – "Remember a few weeks ago when you promised to help me seize the throne? You never kept that promise so I had to do everything myself."

"I had other matters to attend to." – Courtney shrugged. – "Capturing the princesses of heart was a priority. Your world has none of those."

"Maybe it's because I could be said princess?" – Beth suggested.

The next thing she knew, Courtney was rolling on the ground laughing like crazy. It took Beth a second to realize why the other girl was laughing.

"Hey! Stop that!"

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" – Courtney stood back up, still giggling. – "Oh, but seriously now, you're no princess."

"Oh, yeah? You and others always mocked me and said I would never become Empress by myself. And look how wrong you were." – Beth grinned. – "All that it took was to dispatch that jerk Kuzco."

"Oh, yeah. Speaking of which," – Courtney gave a sneaky smile. This was the point of the conversation she was getting to. – "that is the reason why you should leap at my new offer: that Emperor brat is still alive, even though you turned him into a llama."

"No way." – Beth frowned in disbelief. Courtney took her crystal ball from her dress and let it float in front of the Empress' face. The crystal ball showed a red llama with a black-furred neck and a tall, broad peasant man.

"So, still having doubts?" – Courtney recovered her crystal ball and smirked. She knew she had Beth in her hands now.

"Ok, what's your alliance this time?"

"I'm going to hunt down for Kuzco while you deal with the Keyblade twerp. Plus, I'll lend you some Heartless to help you. And in the meantime, I'll have a few Heartless looking for the keyhole in the palace. Agreed?" – Courtney proposed.

"Ok, fine. But you must promise." – Beth retorted.

After the bargain was struck and the fake pleasantries of farewell were over. It was no secret that the Inca Empress and the Queen of Grimhilde held no love for each other. Courtney was too bossy, believing her ideas and plans were better than everyone else's. Beth never liked that attitude and now that she is Empress, she likes it even less. Though that's not what was disturbing Beth's thoughts, at the moment.

"Clerk, fetch me my assistant." – Beth ordered to the small man right outside her throne room. A few seconds later, a young man entered. He was tanned, with dark-brown shoulder-length hair, tall and athletic. His face was handsome with dark eyes, white smile and square chin. His clothing was made of leather, colored and sleeveless, showing his well-toned body.

"Yes, Miss!"

"Could you tell me again how you sent Kuzco packing to the afterlife?" – Beth said with a stern look.

"Uh…" – Justin stammered a bit. – "Like I told you, I got him in a sac and dumped him in a river."

"Did you? Or did you just lost him to some peasant?" – Beth frowned and Justin finally cracked. He had feared Beth would eventually find out, but always hoped she would never know.

"I had no choice! There was a guy selling mirrors and when I saw my face on his merchandise, I had to buy it! I left the sac on some peasant's wagon right next to me. But when I paid for the magnificent mirror, the wagon was gone and so was Kuzco."

"I couldn't let that mirror fall into the wrong hands to be used by a face other than my own! That would be a disaster!" – Justin explained in an eloquent voice.

"A disaster will happen if a talking llama returns to the city and claims to be Kuzco. Because of you, now I have to trust Courtney to go hunt for that llama while I deal with some kid!" – Beth fumed, grabbing Justin by his collar.

"Courtney, the bossy queen that promised to help usurp Kuzco but never kept her promise?" – Justin asked to which Beth nodded. – "And you're gonna make a new deal with her?"

"I don't expect Courtney to keep her end of the bargain. I've learnt deals with her are not worth the air they are spoken on." – Beth said. – "We'll give it a try but just once. After that, we'll turn our attention to Kuzco. And Courtney won't know a thing about it."

"We better find Kuzco, Justin. Or else, your face will get it." – Beth said that last phrase sternly, to which Justin gulped.

* * *

**Inca Empire – Jungle**

Courtney stood in the middle of the lush jungle, summoning Air Soldiers and Red Nocturnes. The Air Soldiers could fly which would come in handy for scouting the area. Plus they were agile to dodge attacks. And the Red Nocturnes could float and their fire attacks would only be boosted by vegetal matter all around them.

"Trying to set the place on fire?" – someone asked behind Courtney.

"Unlike you, _Explosivo_, I only blow up stuff to win. Not for fun." – the queen turned to the dark witch with a sneer. As far as Courtney was concerned, it was she who should lead their whole team, not Izzy McNutsie.

"Sorry Court, Explosivo has hit the road. E-scope is back! Bwa-ha-ha-haaaa!"

"Fine whatever. Now _you_ hit the road too."

"Not before you tell me what E-scope came here to know." – Izzy showed a predator smile. – "Are you gonna keep your word and hunt the llama or not?"

"Of course I am. It's not like capturing a guy turned into a llama and a peasant is too hard. Besides, even if I don't find them, I have Beth's trust. It doesn't matter if I am manipulating her, just so long we find the keyhole and stall the Keyblade kid in this world."

"It'll find those two losers and if they escape me, I'll aim at the twerp and his two lackeys. That way, we'll have Beth and me to deal with."

"Just make sure the Empress doesn't hear about that plan of yours, or E-scope is gonna get you." – Izzy said before vanishing into a portal of darkness.

* * *

**Inca Empire – Llama Grassland**

"Admit it! You're lost." – Donald quaked angrily.

"No, we're not." – Sora persisted in the same tone. The Keyblade master and his two companions were walking in a wide field of grass with llamas grazing peacefully.

The trio had landed close by and was looking for someone, the nearest village, to get better directions. They had spotted a village in the distance and Sora decided to 'lead the way' to said village. Unfortunately, walking through the months and meadows, their goal was no longer visible.

"Hey look!" – Goofy pointed at a figure at close distance. It was a man on a workbench.

"Let's go!" – Sora ran to the new target, Donald and Goofy close behind. When he got closer, he could see that was actually a lemonade sale. The salesman was a young attractive tanned man with a positive demeanor.

"Yo! Wanna buy some lemonade? It's fresh!" – Justin, the salesman said friendly.

"We're in a hurry and we have no money." – Donald responded. – "You know where the closest village is?"

"It's that way, but…" – Justin said to get their attention before they had the chance to leave. – "it's a long way and walking is a killer. Why don't you get your energies up with some lemo?"

"But we have no money." – Sora recalled.

"Tell you guys what" – Justin poured the juice into three glasses and handed them to the three. – "Since you're my first costumers these are on the house."

"Well, thanks…" – they thanked and slowly drank. In the bushes behind the bench, Beth was watching the whole thing with a triumphant smile.

"_Come on, drink the whole thing."_ – she muttered in her mind. The lemonade had been diluted with three of her most nefarious poisons. They just finished drinking the whole thing when Sora hiccupped.

"Gawrsh! This feels weird." – Goofy staggered. Suddenly Sora grew two long brown furry ears.

"Sora!" – Donald shouted pointing at the boy's transformation. Before he could respond, Sora continued to change and Donald and Goofy followed suite.

"Quack!" – Donald's white feathers were replaced by white fur. His beak by a snout and its rear limbs by mammals paws. Goofy suffered a sort of reverse transformation. His black fur turned into black feathers. The snout became a flat beak and the feet turned into paws with membrane. Justin, and Beth from her hiding place, watched stunned as the threesome turned into animals.

"Ah! I'm a kangaroo!" – Sora shouted. He had never seen a real-life kangaroo; those didn't exist on Destiny Island. But Sora had seen a kangaroo in a picture book Kairi had. He recognized the pouch he had on his belly, also the tail and the long paws.

"You are me!" – Donald and Goofy yelped after looking at each other. Donald was now a short-height anthropomorphic poodle and Goofy a tall anthropomorphic black duck.

"What did you do to us?" – Donald's voice was now mixed with faint barks, rather than quacks. Justin just stammered and before he could respond, Beth jumped out of her bush and grabbed Justin by the collar.

"You switched the poisons with the potions, _again_! Why can't you do anything right?" – Beth was on the edge of having a nervous breakdown.

"Sorry Beth. But seriously, your potions look all the same. You should _really_ label them." – the two villains seemed to have forgotten the presence of the three animals. While Sora and especially Goofy were mostly confused by that discussion, Donald was paying full attention to the one-sided argue.

"So you were trying to poison us!" – the now poodle wizard said, pointing their staff at them. Sora and Donald joined them. – "You better turn us back to normal."

"I have a better idea." – Beth snapped her fingers and a squadron of Heartless materialized and attacked.

* * *

**Inca Empire – Jungle**

"Look doll-face, I don't know what your problem is…" – Kuzco was cut off by the disdaining reply of Courtney, Queen of Grimhilde. Pacha and Kuzco were walking out of the jungle and back to the palace when they met a young tanned girl with freckles on her face. She had demanded the peasant to leave if he valued his life, but Pacha refused to comply.

"You two are my problem." – she snapped her fingers and Red Nocturnes and Air Soldiers. – "Barbecue the llama!"

"Kuzco!" – Pacha pulled the llama Emperor out of the fireballs way. The flying Heartless glided towards them and the two broke into a run through the jungle.

"After them!" – Courtney shouted. While the Heartless were fast, Pacha and Kuzco could outrun them.

"How are we gonna get out of this?" – Kuzco asked exasperated between gasps.

"No problem. I know a few hiding places around here." – Pacha said. He risked a glance behind; the Heartless couldn't see them now, though they were still on their tail.

"In here!" – Pacha pushed Kuzco into a large hollow trunk hidden in the vegetation. Courtney and her pets arrived at the spot just two seconds later. They were now in the middle of nowhere; there was no paths, no river, nothing besides tall trees to make a stand.

"I know you're here, dweebs. Come on out!" – she obtained no response. She then smirked at the new idea she got. Beth had informed her of Kuzco's mannerisms and weaknesses. – "Fine, stay hidden. It's not like what I would do to you would be any better than what Beth will if she finds you."

Courtney took a few steps in a circle, silently signalizing the Heartless to search for them. She took a few seconds before continuing in her speech.

"Haven't you wondered how you became a llama in the first place, Emperor boy? It was Beth who turned you into that, duh!"

In the trunk, Pacha had to cover Kuzco's mouth to prevent him from gasping at the revelation.

"I understand you two were heading to Beth so she could cure you. Too bad, so sad. Turns out your only option is out. You can kiss your old Emperor face goodbye. For. Good!"

"Noooooo!" – Kuzco's despaired scream was what Courtney was waiting for.

"Get them!" – she pointed to the place where the sound originated. Kuzco and Pacha had to make another run for it.

Soon enough, the two fugitives were leaping from liane to liane while Courtney followed them from the ground level. The flying Heartless were right on their shadow, the Air Soldier quickened the pace and rammed Kuzco, knocking him out of his liane.

"Kuzco!" – Pacha grabbed the llama before he fell into the ground. One of the Red Nocturnes fired up a fire missile. The hit failed its target and almost hit Courtney.

"Ah!" – Courtney avoided the fiery projectile and gave the author a menacing glare. – "Watch it, you gas bag!"

The two landed on the ground precisely when an Air Soldier took a dive against them, only to nearly hit Courtney.

"Not me, them! Follow the finger!" – she shouted.

"We can't keep running from these guys!" – Kuzco said hurriedly.

"I've got an idea! We're heading for the river!" – Pacha grabbed two canes on his way without stopping. The Heartless and Courtney followed the peasant and the llama into a deep but calm river. There was no sign of them. What Courtney didn't know was that behind a rock there were two canes poking out of the water and two individuals beneath the river using the canes to breath.

"Grrr!" – the evil queen groaned. She then addressed the Heartless. – "Search the area! I want…"

Then the unexpected happened. One by one, the Heartless began to disappear into clouds of darkness. Courtney was alone now and when her mind grasped what had just happened, her fury was totally unleashed.

"You get back here, you hear me! You worthless deserters!" – Courtney was no fuming and while that image seemed rather comic, it was also frightening.

"Time out, couch! Looks like the team is gone to the bathing resort." – a voice said right behind her.

"Go be crazy somewhere else, Nutsie." – Courtney scoffed, not bothering to look behind.

"How are you gonna tell Beth you didn't get the llama roasted? She'll never let you live it down." – Izzy grinned. – "And neither will the rest of the guys. The C.I.T. girlie commanding the Heartless couldn't catch a llama and a fatso red-neck."

"First of all, you're so _precious_ Heartless decided to hit the road without my order. Second, this whole thing is Beth's fault. She couldn't even get some llama finished."

"She should have asked me for help. E-scope thrives in the kill!" – Izzy chuckled dementedly, to which Courtney rolled her eyes. – "So what the plan now?"

"Now, I'm going after that spiky-haired twerp with the Keyblade."

"Didn't you promise Beth you would be gunning for Kuzco while she dealt with the Sora kid?" – Izzy asked, half curious half confused. Courtney gave her a smug grin:

"Yeah, and this way, there will be two of us hunting him down. Just so long Beth doesn't find out…"

"That you broke your promise, again." – Izzy concluded. – "You give 'evil' a whole new meaning."

"Then try not to go squeal on me." Courtney spoke bitterly and opened a dark portal. She disappeared into the portal just to reappear in other part of that world.

"Two things, Court: one, E-scope takes no orders. Second, Beth will like to hear about this. Bwa-ha-ha-haaaa!" – Izzy cackled in laugh.

* * *

**Inca Empire – Llama Grassland**

"I can't believe we lost them." – Beth frowned. The Heartless she had with her were all lower Soldier types and Shadows. Courtney had taken the strongest Heartless with her.

"You know, we could just ask for directions." – Justin suggested.

"Oh sure, because your ideas have been helpful, right?" – Beth replied. – "You know what, I'm done. Let's go find Kuzco."

"But, didn't you promise Courtney…"

"Courtney also promised me her help a few months ago and look how good that promise turned out. Besides, I'm Empress now, which means I'm in charge."

As if summoned by her statement, the Red Nocturnes and Air Soldiers that had ditched Courtney reappeared around Beth. All of them bowed on one knee. Except of course for the Red Nocturnes who had no knees so made up by bowing their heads. A large grin slowly formed on Beth's face. She shrieked like a fan-girl in pure ecstasy.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" – Beth leaped on her two feet, clapping her hands. – "I knew it! I knew I was cut out to be a princess…well, Empress. Same thing."

"Come on, Justin. Let's hunt down Kuzco!" – Beth entered into the tent-backpack Justin carried and the tanned teenager ran. The Heartless followed their new leader immediately. – "And this time, I have the perfect knights for the job."

Unbeknownst to them, Izzy had watched the whole scene from the shadows. She chuckled at the irony.

"Guess I don't have to tell Betty a thing. But this all Heartless-munity-thing looks awesome." – Izzy's staff turned into a magnifying glass. – "This requires some E-scope investigation."

* * *

**Inca Empire – Jungle**

"Running! Running! Running! Running!" – Kuzco had lost the count of times he had spoken the word. He and Pacha were running from the Heartless, this time commanded by Beth.

"Faster, Justin." – the Empress commanded in her tent carried on Justin's back.

"Why do we always get into these troubles?" – Donald Dog barked as he, Goofy and Sora were fleeing from a raging Courtney.

The two teams running for their lives and their pursuers were in two different paths that were crossed. Nobody realized that until everyone reached the crossroads and the good guys all crushed against each other.

Should the villains be someone else, they would have taken the momentary distraction of their victims to finish them off. But not these two vile girls. Not Beth and Courtney.

"You!" – both girls said, each one pointing at the other when they laid eyes on one another. – "What are you doing?"

"What are you doing with _my_ Heartless?" – Courtney snarled. – "And why are you chasing the llama when I gave specific instructions to go after the Keyblade kid?"

"First of all, the Heartless joined my team on their free will. And why are _you_ going after Sora when you promised to hunt down Kuzco for me?" – Beth retaliated.

While the two girls' argument grew heated, the now five runaways decided to silently walk out of there. Pacha led them to a path away from the jungle and while they made their escape, introductions and explanations were given.

"So you're an Emperor turned into a llama by that girl Beth." – concluded Sora, hopping rather than running.

"And judging by your looks, you guys also ran into her." – the llama replied. – "So what's your game?"

"Something like that. We're looking for…" – Goofy was pinch in the shoulder by Donald.

"Don't tell them about the king." – he whispered, making sure the two natives didn't hear him.

"We were looking for a village." – Donald told the truth, at least, part of it. – "When this guy convinced us to drink some lemonade and turned us into these."

"Guess we have to team up. If we get to Beth's lab, we find the potion to turn us all back to normal." – Pacha obviously suggested. – "But first we've got to go to my house fetch some provisions."

"Just so long the two _princesses_ continue wrapped on their chit chat." – Kuzco hoped.

Meanwhile with the two said _princesses_, things were heating up. Both girls seemed to be on the verge of beginning a cat fight.

"You have become too bossy for your own good!" – Courtney snarled. – "You Beth have forgotten your place."

"You're the one who was too bossy to begin with. You always think you're better than everyone else and deserve to lead!" – Beth retaliated.

"You know Beth. Courtney is kinda right: ever since you became Empress you've been acting more like Courtney. The power has gone to your head. You even threatened my face and that's a terrible sin!" – Justin said that last sentence in a dreadful tone.

"Shut up, Justin! I'm nothing like her." – both girls shouted at the guy. They both gave each other an awkward glance before picking up where they left off.

"What matters is that you should follow my orders, I let you borrow the Heartless." – Courtney said.

"And some leader you turned out to be. Your Heartless ditched you to join me. I guess they must have realized I'm the real princess…er, Empress material here." – Beth said that last sentence grinning.

"Don't you have enough dreaming about that fake Brady boyfriend of yours, you wannabe!" – Courtney replied.

"Ok, that's it!" – Beth threw a small bottle with a pink liquid at her fellow villain. Besides the three potions she brought which Sora, Donald and Goofy drank, Beth had brought a supply of other elixirs in case she ran into trouble. These elixirs didn't have to be drunk. Just spread over the target. The bottle hit Courtney and shattered unleashing the chemical substance and a pink smoke into the air. When the smoke cleared, Courtney was a big brown spider the size of a cat.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" – Beth's eyes burst into tears from all the laughing. – "Now Duncan will definitely like you."

"Why you little?!" – Courtney roared. – "You're not the only one who can play with potions."

The spider Courtney threw her own potion, an orb of glass with a purple liquid inside, at her enemy and Beth converted into an ostrich. Then Beth retaliated by turning Courtney into a frog and Courtney replied by turning her into a lizard. The girls continued until Justin finally spoke up:

"Uh, girls. The good guys just made a run for it. They're heading for the palace."

"What? Then let's go." – Beth casted on herself a potion that turned her human again and climbed back into Justin's backpack-tent.

"Grrr!" – Courtney groaned. She used her own potion to turn herself human again. She then said with obvious sarcasm. – "Good luck with that."

The evil queen used a dark portal to report back to Hollow Bastion. Justin and Beth were following the heroes' tracks to a ravine. There used to be a bridge of wood and rope but now it was destroyed, cut out from the other side.

"Looks like they destroyed the bridge to prevent us from tailing them." – Justin suggested. Beth didn't even bothered to answer that.

"Justin, time to fly." – Beth ordered, putting on a pair of googles. Justin pulled a rope of the backpack-tent, extending a pair of wings from it and they took flight, hovering the abyss safely.

* * *

**Mount Olympus**

"Father, I'm just asking you for this." – Hercules spoke to his father, Zeus, almighty king of the Greek Gods.

"Son, you are well aware not even gods can interfere with the affairs of other worlds." – the god replied, shaking his head.

"But we all own Sora a debt." – Hercules replied. – "He saved the Coliseum form Scruffy, remember."

While the Olympian Gods couldn't meddle with other worlds, they could see what happened out there. Hercules had seen the trouble Sora and his companions were in on the Inca Empire and so the son had asked his father to lend Sora a hand.

"I know." – Zeus paused to think it over. – "You're right, son. Though I can't help your friend directly…I can do this."

Zeus took one of his thunderbolts and aimed at one single star in the night sky. The god hurled his lightning spear at the star, which seemingly absorbed the projectile.

* * *

**Inca Empire – Over the abyss**

"This is great! We can reach the palace before Kuzco does if we keep this up." – Beth grinned. Finally things were on her side.

"Hey, Beth! Why's that lightning coming towards us?" – Justin asked, pointing at the sky.

"What lightning? The sky is clear. There's no…" – Beth's retort was cut short by a lightning striking them and incinerating their transport. The two villains fell straight into the abyss.

"Why is it always me?" – Beth said exasperatedly.

**(A.N.: See, this is what happened in the movie. That lightning was sent by Zeus.)**

She and Justin landed on the bottom of the abyss, their transport now totally ruined. Justin was worse than Beth, having been the first the hit the ground, with Beth and the remains of the backpack-tent on his back.

"I think my spine broke the fall…" – Justin grimaced. – "Or is it the other way around? Well, at least my face appears to be safe."

"Who cares about your face?" – Beth scoffed, getting up. – "Now we'll never get there in time."

"Maybe I can help with that." – a third voice spoke up. Beth and Justin turned around to see a blue-skinned young man, dressed in dark robes. His hair was black with a mohawk made of blue fire.

"Duncan? What are you doing here?" – Beth asked.

"To give you a lift. I can get you to your lab in no time." – Duncan replied.

"Huh…thanks?"

"Don't get this wrong, Farm Girl, I'm doing this just to piss off Zeus." – the Greek god replied.

* * *

**Inca Empire – Beth's Lab**

"It has to be one of these." – Pacha said, looking through the shelves. The whole group was checking through a closet loaded with potions.

"Looking for this?" – a short female figure stepped out of the shadows. There was Beth holding a potion and Justin right behind her.

"No, it can't be." – Kuzco was open-mouthed. – "How did you get here before us?"

"A friend gave us a ride." – she shrugged it off. – "Now, hand over the keyblade and the llama and I'll let the rest of you go."

"Not a chance!" – the kangaroo responded, summoning his Keyblade. Beth snapped her fingers and ten Red Nocturnes, ten Blue Rhapsodies along with four Large Bodies appeared between the villains and the good guys.

"Not these guys again." – Pacha muttered.

"Kuzco, Pacha, go get the bottle! We'll deal with the Heartless." – Sora, Donald and Goofy put themselves into battle stance.

The fight began and Pacha and Kuzco went around to meet with Beth while the fighters gave them cover. Pacha took the bottle form Beth's hand but the girl wasn't about to give up so easily.

"Give me that!" – she jumped to Pacha's shoulder and began beating him in every possible way. – "A little help here Justin!"

"Sorry Beth. No can do. Fighting would ruin my face." – the eye candy apologized.

"You're fired!" – Beth snarled. She snagged the flask from the peasant only to be head-butted on the backside by Kuzco and drop the flask. Unfortunately, the potion rolled close to the border of the skirmish. Dangerously close to the border of the skirmish.

"Heartless, destroy that potion!" – Beth ordered. A Large Body turned to the bottle and lifted a foot ready to smash it.

"Oh, no you won't!" – Kuzco gave another head-butt this time onto the chubby Heartless, knocking it off. A Blue Rhapsody tried to fire missile but Donald intercepted it with a Blizzard spell.

"I got it!" – Pacha cheered. Beth jumped and bit him in the arm, making Pacha throw away the potion. – "Auch! I don't got it!"

The flask was now making a round dive into the shattering floor. Everyone's eyes were casted onto the small glass bottle.

"Nooo!" – Kuzco shouted, throwing himself to the falling potion. But he didn't make it. Kuzco fell on the floor right where the flask landed: at Sora's, Goofy's and Donald's feet. The pink fog surrounded the four of them.

Amazingly enough, Pacha, Justin, Beth and even the few remaining Heartless were still waiting to see the result. When the pink smoke cleared, there was Kuzco and Sora, human again. Donald and Goofy back to their anthropomorphic animal selves.

"Oh, yeah! Kuzco is back on the house! Boom baby!" – then the newly human reformed Emperor looked at Sora's companions. – "Wow, looks like the potion didn't work for them."

"Actually, it did. This is what he really look like." – Goofy replied.

"Dude, and I thought Beth had problems." – Kuzco grimaced, looking at Goofy. Speaking of the devil, Beth unleashed an ear-piercing scream of rage.

"Looks like your game is over, dinosaur." – Kuzco said. Sora wiped out the last remaining Heartless and now they had Beth surrounded.

"This isn't over and I'm not a dinosaur!" – Beth retorted. She dove into her pocket and took out a potion. Except that this flask had the emblem of the Heartless. – "I mixed up this potion after Courtney gave some Heartless. It's a last resort."

Beth summoned one Shadow and threw the potion to the floor. Before the pink fog cleared, the sound of a horse was heard. There stood unicorn-pegasus with white, glittering fur. The mane and tail were golden. The animal had a light silver armor, including a golden collar around its neck with the symbol of the Heartless. The creature didn't look like a Heartless at all, even if it was indubitably one. But the biggest surprise was Beth, dressed in a pink armor decorated with golden jewels. She had a matching sword and shield. The Heartless insignia rested on her chest-plate.

"Now I'm not just a princess. I am a warrior princess. Try and top this." – she dared.

"Actually, you're an Empress." – Justin corrected, having stood away from the whole fight.

"Hey, now that I'm back, she's no empress." – Kuzco retorted.

"At them, Lady!" – Beth spurred her ride. Lady, the unicorn-pegasus Heartless, advanced on her enemies. Sora, Donald and Goofy had to dodge the onslaught.

The Lady then neighed a sound wave from its mouth that made the heroes' ears bleed. Lady charged at them again but they all dodged and rolled.

"Girl, you seriously have some issues." – Kuzco replied. Beth looked directly at him.

"Oh, sure. I always have issues. Everyone thought I was just some wannabe who couldn't achieve anything. Well, guess how wrong they were." – Beth spoke in an uncharacteristic venomous tone. – "Those jerks from Izzy's council didn't let me in, 'cause they thought I was worthless. I'm fed up of been the wannabe sidekick. Now I'm who's in charge. Show him, Lady!"

Lady eyes glowed red and fired two laser beams at Kuzco, but Donald used a fire spell to attack the horse and cancel its attack. Sora jumped and attempted to strike Beth with the Keyblade, but the girl blocked him with the shield. She also used the moment to strike him back with the sword.

"Kuzco, Pacha, get out of here! Go tell the people what Beth did." – Sora shouted and the two ran.

"Oh, no you won't." – Beth motioned Lady to go after the two and would have succeeded hadn't Sora tried out something new. Something Cloud had taught him back on the Coliseum.

"Sonic Blade!" – Sora dashed at Lady unleashed a quick barrage of strikes, seemingly impossible to stop. The successive attacks knocked Beth off her ride and weakened the Heartless by a great deal.

"Sora!" – Donald attended to the Keyblade master when he stopped.

"That was amazing!" – Goofy complimented.

"Yeah, but I used up all of my MP." – Sora said between small gasps. That attack had tired him a little.

"Here." – Donald gave him an ether.

Lady neighed and went back into the offensive, even though her rider was knocked out. Donald shot a fire spell, which made the horse Heartless slow down and wince.

"She really doesn't like fire, does she?" – Goofy pointed out. They kept using fire spells and swift strikes until Lady finally fell.

"Oh, no!" – Beth cried out, having waking up. Her armor vanished along with her Heartless.

"Looks like your game is over." – Sora said. The three took battle position.

"I don't think so. You three are getting tired and I can summon all the Heartless I want." – Beth did so, and a dozen of Soldiers appeared. – "Get them."

The three heroes prepared for the new round, though the Heartless didn't move an inch. They instead turned around and started to circle Beth.

"What are you doing?" – she asked.

"What's going on?" – Goofy inquired. The Heartless mixed up into a curtain of darkness that swallowed Beth before she could scream in terror. Then the darkness disappeared as if sucked through the ground. An object remained behind form where Beth once stood: her glasses.

"Wow, that's something you don't see every day." – Justin whispered. – "I should probably get a new job. Maybe Courtney will hire me."

And so he left. All that remained for Sora to do was to find the keyhole.

* * *

**Hollow Bastion – Castle Chapel**

This time, only Owen, Courtney, Noah and Izzy were present. Duncan was still gathering his troops for his next move onto the Olympus Coliseum. Harold had stuck into Agrabah, refusing to leave after the break up with Leshawna. Trent and Eva were back on their worlds making the first arrangements to find princesses of heart, if they existed. As could be expected, Courtney was fuming, though that anger was now semi-pacified by her curiosity as to what just happened.

"Why did the Heartless joined up with her, anyway?" – though the evil Queen of Grimhilde kept her eyes on the hologram, the question was meant for Izzy, who had introduced the Heartless to the other members in the first place.

"If you ask me, the Heartless obviously grew some brains and decided to ditch you. A smart choice." – Noah said, gaining a hateful glare from Noah to which he looked unfazed.

"The Heartless didn't choose jack. They were drawn to Beth." – Izzy answered after a brief pause. – "It was her lust for power that was the bait. But turns out the bait was too tasty for her own good. Too bad, so sad."

"Ah! Serves her right. Beth should have followed my orders. That way she wouldn't have gotten herself chomped instead." – Courtney mocked her fallen fellow villain.

"Hum…chomped Beth!" – Owen whispered dreamingly, his mouth watering. He then looked at his associates and regained composure. – "I mean, poor Beth! Yeah, it's…not like I was thinking about…eating Beth. Ah!"

He kept laughing nervously, with the disturbed glares from Courtney and Noah. Izzy was the only one unfazed by Owen previous slip.

"Speaking of cannibalism, guys," – Izzy said. – "my great-grandmother once tried to prove it was possible to gain people's intelligence by eating their brains when they passed away. So she started our family tradition to eat our deceased antecessor's grey matter. Many people say that's what makes my family crazy, though that obviously bull since E-scope here ended up pretty normal."

"Aha…" – Noah spoke up, half-recovered from the disturbing revelations. – "As much interesting is to know of your families little adventures, we need to figure out what to do about that Sora. He found another keyhole."

"No worries, it'll take him ages to find the rest. Besides, he doesn't even have a clue about or other plan." – Izzy said. Then out of nowhere, a piece of parchment popped out of thin air in front of Izzy. The mistress of darkness grabbed it and read it.

"Speaking of which, we just got a report from Iron Woman. She's located a princess of heart on her homeworld, but she needs time to get everything in place."

"Typical." – Courtney rolled her eyes at the incompetence of her friends. – "I have an associate on a world with no princess. She could delay the keyblade twerp."

"Same goes for me, but we have to make sure he goes to those worlds before heading to Atlantica." – Noah suggested.

Izzy summoned the hologram which now showed the gummy ship travelling through hyperspace.

"They're heading back to Traverse Town. My guess is their ship can't warp yet." – Izzy said, thoughtfully. This seemed to be one of those rare times the Basquet Case had a sane plan. – "No worries, I'll make sure the kid avoids Atlantica for now. E-scope already got an idea in store."

"Why doesn't that makes me feel any more reassured?" – Courtney rolled her eyes.

**Longest chapter so far. Sorry Beth's fans but your favorite farm girl is dead! Beth's a Heartless now, but I have surprise for any disappointed Beth fans for next chapter. Just wait, promise!**


	5. Chapter 5

**TOTAL DRAMA DISNEY VILLAINS**

**These events happen while Sora is back on Traverse town to ask Cid to install the navigation Gummis, give Merlin the 100 Acre Wood book. Also we will see Riku… a little.**

**For those who don't know, **_**The Great Wen**_** is a nickname for London and is the homeworld of the 101 Dalmatians and Cruella De Vil. **_**Louisiana **_**is the homeworld corresponding to the city of Louisiana from the movie '**_**The Princess and the Frog'**_**.**

**For the Beth-fans, please read the whole chapter. I promise a very good plot-twist. Plus, Ezekiel and Chris McLean were added, but Ezekiel will only be present in the next chapter and Chris only in the final.**

**Once I imagined Kronk working as Grimhilde's magic mirror. So then this idea came to my mind. Read and review please!**

**Cody – Dr. Facilier, aka Shadowman (The Princess and the Frog)**

**Gwen – Cruella de Vil (101 Dalmatians; the live-action version)**

**Ezekiel – [Surprise!]**

**Chris McLean – [Surprise!]**

**Chapter 5**

**Hollow Bastion – Castle Gates**

Noah was standing in one of the moving platforms, hovering the veranda of the castwalked the varanda of thele. It was still a strange sight of the reverse waterfalls, the water going up into the vast ocean. It was a calming, soothing sight; even he had to admit that. But he wasn't there alone to just watch the view. His friend and fellow villain was Cody, a Voodoo bokor/tarot reader from the old Louisiana.

Cody's outfit was mainly purple, resembling Baron Samedi. Around his he had a necklace with two crocodile teeth. A black tall hat with a skull and crossbones and a purple feather. His cane was another accessory, black with a purple orb-talisman on the top. For a guy who was supposed to be poor, he wasn't at all bad dressed. Only a bit eccentric. Cody loved his clothes like that; he claimed it was a chick's magnet.

"So you think you can pull it off?" – Noah asked. Cody was a friend of Noah and the Judge had just asked the tarot reader if he would help stall the Keyblade wielder.

"No problem. I can do it. But there's a price tag attached." – Cody responded to which Noah listened. – "I want the Keyblade."

"Hum… I doubt Izzy will mind. It's not like she has plans for that thing." – Noah shrugged. He usually didn't care much about the others' choices and motives but his curiosity got the best of him. – "But why would you care about the Keyblade?"

"My friends on the Other Side are getting impatient about me paying my debt. Though they have an interest on the Keyblade and they say it would be enough to satisfy them." – the voodoo magician said.

The two massive doors opened and two girls exited the castle, walking by the veranda. The two guys looked at the girls and from that distance, Cody recognized one of them as Gwen De Vil and the other Queen Courtney of Grimhilde. Grinning, Cody jumped from the platform into the marble veranda, landing on his behind right in front of the girls.

"Ouch!" - he quickly recomposed himself and gave Gwen a wink. – "Hey there, Gwe…"

He was soon cut off by Gwen's hand over his mouth. Gwen was the owner of a fashion-house based on London in a world called The Great Wen. And while she still preferred her gothic style, her clothes were now mostly black and white furred. This change of taste was also reflected on her hair which was died in the two same colors.

"Just give it up, Cody." – she said monotonously and both left, Courtney throwing a disdainful look at Cody. The two girls get on the platform and left to the Rising Falls.

Cody muttered on his mind. He had heard Gwen and Trent had broken up and he had hoped to hook up with her. But what he couldn't have stop noticing was how Courtney acted towards him and that both girls didn't seem to be on best terms.

"What's between them?"

"Haven't you heard?" – Noah asked, after coming down. – "There's a rumor that Gwen is crushing on Duncan. Not to mention things aren't going so great for Type A and Juvie boy."

"No wonder Courtney is so put out." – Cody replied.

"Courtney is always put out." – Noah commented. – "But she knows we need every help we can get."

The Great Wen and Louisiana are two worlds with no princesses of heart. The Great Wen is under Gwen's influence while Cody is pulling the strings on Louisiana. These two formed an alternate path between Atlantica and Halloween Town and Izzy and Trent are formulating a plan to make sure Sora goes through that alternate route before reaching Atlantica.

"Are the rumors true?" – Cody inquired, referring to the whole Gwen-Duncan-Courtney triangle. Noah just shrugged and Cody frowned.

"Anyway, I'm heading to Atlantica. See if Eva needs help." – Noah said. He turned around but then looked at Cody again. – "And tell your shadow to takes its hands off my wallet."

Cody looked down and his own shadow trying to slowly snatch Noah's wallet form his robes' pocket. The shadow immediately let go of the wallet and returned to its place, right behind Cody.

"Sorry, it does that." – the voodoo bokor apologized for its own shadow thievery misbehave.

**Dwarf Woodlands – Grimhilde's Castle**

"Ughhh! That Gwen!" – Courtney fumed in her royal quarters. – "Talking like she's better than everyone else."

The evil queen walked towards her mirror. She had just hired a new guy to play as her magic mirror.

"Let's hope this new guy isn't as cryptic as the other." – Courtney groaned. The mirror showed a face hidden by some strange mist inside the polished crystal. The face approached slowly and there was Justin, now as a masked face inside the mirror.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, whose Duncan really interested in?" – the queen asked.

"Shouldn't you ask that as a rhyme?" – Justin asked.

"Just shut up and answer! Or I'll break you in a million pieces."

"Ok, ok, just don't touch the face." – Justin begged. – "I'm still new at using these all mirror-seeing powers but I think he's got the hots for someone who's not you."

"What?! Who?"

"I don't know. I'm told you I'm still new at this." – Justin replied.

"Uhhh! You're useless!" – Courtney stormed off, deciding to go look for answers by herself.

"And I thought this was gonna be better than working for Beth." – the magic mirror lamented.

**Ancient Greece (Olympus Coliseum) – Ocean**

Duncan, Greek God of the Underworld, flew on his chariot over the ocean. A deep, dark whirlpool right beneath him, could chill the blood of everyone who looked at the bottom and saw the hungry, angered eyes of the Titans.

"Bros! Titans!" – Duncan bellowed. – "Look at you, jailed forever! Who put you down there?"

"ZEUUUUUUS!" – they bellowed back.

"And now that I break you out of jail," – Duncan used his fire powers to negate the thunderbolts forming the cage of the pit. – "what is the first thing you are gonna do?"

"DESTROY HIM!"

"Good answer. But I have a better one." – Duncan smirked. – "We're gonna play some games!"

Duncan watched the Titan rising and escaping form their dungeon, hungry for payback. The God mock-wiped a tear from his eye.

"This brings me back when I helped my buddies break out of juvie."

Duncan felt a sudden presence appear in his chariot, right behind him.

"Always causing trouble, hu Duncan?" – the new presence asked.

"Hey, Princess!" – Duncan turned around and greeted her with a smirk.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that." – Courtney groaned.

"What's wrong? Not happy to see me?" – the evil God smirked at the queen.

"Drop it, Duncan." – Courtney scoffed. – "I just want in."

"In on what?" – he asked with a frown.

"In your tournament. I know you're organizing a Duncan Cup to crush that twerp and Hercules." – Courtney retorted.

"You sure. This is gonna be a tough-weight game."

"Look, you need powerful competitors and I want in on this thing. It's just a bargain. Deal?" – Courtney pointed a finger at him to make her point.

"Sure, whatever. I know you can't stand away from me."

"Ughhh! You are such an ogre, Duncan."

**Twilight Town – The Old Mansion**

**(A.N.: I changed this part a bit. I'll introduce an OC instead of Xemnas to lead the Organization. Soon enough you'll see who it is.)**

She had drifted around the city for quite some time now. A handful of days. She had never said a word, never had a thought. Until now when she felt an impulse to come here. Like something calling out '_Come!'_ in her year.

And now the Nobody stood at the gates of what seemed to be an abandoned household. She had stood there, just watching. It was strange; as if she was waiting for _something_. It was then something happened.

Darkness appeared a few meters away from her and a cloaked figure walked up to her. Anyone else would have tensed up at least; panicked and ran away at most. But she stood there. Nobodies have no hearts and one who has no heart cannot feel fear.

"Look what the cat dragged in…a lost bird." – the cloaked man said. His voice sounded cheerful, but his tone was suspiciously not friendly. – "Nice of you to drop by, fresh-meat."

She made no response. She just kept staring at the man, unsure what to do next.

"Looks like that whole trip here wipe out your brain." – the man said. – "Guess we'll have to fix it, piece by piece. But first things first."

The man waved with his black-gloved hand and letters appeared, forming a word. A name. But she felt…that wasn't her name.

B-E-T-H…BETH

The letters span around her, rapidly. Until they suddenly stopped. A new letter was added to the re-arranged ones. An X. Now the letters formed a whole new word. It was her name…yes, she felt this was her name.

XEBTH

**(A.N.: Xebth is pronounced zee-baith, on the google translator. And for those who were too lazy to read the whole thing, she's Beth's Nobody. Her appearance resembles Beth a lot, though she's a bit thinner, her eyes are sharper and her hair a little different. I decide to add her to the Organization instead of Larxene. I just hate that bitch! She's definitely related to Heather.)**

"Xebth." – she whispered her first word.

"Welcome to the club, _Xeb_." – the other Nobody said, using the nickname in a derogatory way.

**Traverse Town – 3****rd**** District**

"See? It's just like I told you." – Izzy said. She was with Riku, both concealed invisible by her magic. They could see the inside of the house where Sora and friends were through a window.

"While you were getting your ass whooped trying to find your buddy, he just replaced you with new BFFs." – the dark witch looked at the boy. – "You're better off without him and in Team Kaleidoscope."

Riku just stood there, looking at Sora with a piercing look. He didn't seem furious, nor sad, nor shocked. But Izzy could tell that revelation had shocked him to the core.

"Now let's go home. I have something to take care, first." – with that, Izzy formed two portals of darkness. She indicated Riku to go through one which took him to Hollow Bastion. Izzy crossed the other portals, to Agrabah.

**Agrabah – Royal Palace**

Harold, the new Sultan of Agrabah, sighed as he sat on his throne. Before he would have been filled with triumph for having grasped the throne, even if the keyhole wasn't found yet. But now, all he wanted was to stay inside the palace and never go outside again.

"Still moping around for the whole Leshawna fiasco?"

Harold looked up and saw Izzy standing in mid-air. The mistress of darkness descended slowly until her feet reached the floor of the throne room.

"Kaleidoscope's in the building!" – Izzy announced loudly. – "You might wanna know the Keyblade master is coming here."

"He is?" – Harold spoke for the first time. – "How do you know he won't go to Atlantica first?"

"We're having problems in Neverland and Atlantica, so we're buying time by making Sora go to already controlled worlds. Yours is next on the list. So, you got the princess?"

"No. And I haven't found the keyhole yet, either."

"So you've been locked here all this time as Sultan and all you've done is sulking. Kaleidoscope is mad!"

"Actually, I've got a plan. I'm looking for a magic lamp concealing a genie." – Harold stood up. – "All I gotta do is find it and the Genie will find the princess and the keyhole for me. The Heartless have searched everyone in Agrabah for all the three things but nothing so far."

"You're relying too much on the Heartless, _vizi_." – Izzy frowned. – "You've heard what happened to Beth?"

"Yeah, Owen filled me in a few days ago." – Harold responded.

Beth was never asked to join their team, but she asked permission nonetheless. Owen, Harold and Trent were in favor of accepting Beth in their group, but the others voted no. It was 3 against 5 and she was refused. Others like Leshawna, Cody and Gwen were invited but simply preferred to stay in the sidelines, though they helped along.

"You know," – Harold just had a thought. – "I think I might know where the keyhole is."

**Hyperspace**

"We've crossed the warp-hole!" – Donald said. With the new upgrade Cid gave to their gummi-ship, the heroes went through the warp-hole between Inca Empire and the Olympus Coliseum. Now they were in a whole new route system of worlds. – "Wait, what's this?"

"What is it, Donald?" – Goofy asked.

"The right direction of this hyperspace route is closed." – the pilot said.

"What do you mean 'closed'?" – Sora inquired.

"The route to the right of the warp-hole is blocked. Like something is strangling the route itself." – Donald explained.

"But hyperspace is infinite, right?" – Sora said. – "Can't we go around the route?"

"That would mean getting out of the route, and if that happened we would risk drifting lost in hyperspace forever." – Donald argued grimly.

Hyperspace was like a stormy, ocean environment. The routes that connected the worlds were the only way to travel safely within hyperspace. The routes network is used to navigate the perilous and constantly shifting nature of hyperspace. They are like bridges and outside them there was no way for a gummi-ship to detect where it is and where it is going. Many gummi-ships who risked leaving the routes were never seem again, for without the network they had no road to lock-on and drifted forever into the depths of hyperspace alone. Not even a warp-capable ship could save itself, for the warp-gummi blocks only work if the ship knows where it is.

"Then what can we do?"

"We can only go the other way; to the left." – Donald checked his console. – "The sensors say to the left there's a world called Agrabah. And it's cramming with Heartless."

"Then that's where we're going." – Sora sighed. He was still curious to know why the other direction was blocked. On that other end could be where Kairi and Riku were.

On the other end of the blocked direction was a red pirate ship. The crew was all but Heartless, except for two of them. One was Mr. Smee, the small, plump, clumsy first mate. The other was the well-dressed, with a hook for his left hand, Captain Trent.

"Great. They took the bait." – Trent said satisfied.

While his sailing vessel didn't seem fit for travelling in anything other than ocean, Trent's ship was more advanced than most gummi-ships. Stronger, faster, better armed and could sail a little off the routes, while staying invisible to other vessels, making it easy to make hit-and-run attacks. Also it could warp directly from in a world into other without crossing hyperspace.

"Captain, should we go back to Nerveland?" – Smee asked.

"No, we still have enough time to search for Wendy. Set course for Hollow Bastion."

**Hope you liked it. I put a small twist with Beth having her Nobody into the organization, since she was turned into a Heartless. And hope **_**TDDolphin21**_** likes the villain I put her favorite Total Drama character as. **

**I based Hyperspace in the hyperspace version of the spectacular master-piece series **_**Babylon 5**_**!**

**Next chapter is almost ready, though I will withhold a bit for a few more last minute changes.**


	6. Chapter 6

**TOTAL DRAMA DISNEY VILLAINS**

**WARNNING!: This chapters is rated T for Izzy's foul language. Also character death and some tiny mutilation. But nothing violent nor bloodshed, scout's honor!**

**Chapter 6**

**Agrabah – Main Street**

The two dark magicians walked over the empty main street. Agrabah had become quite deserted ever since Heartless began proliferating like rats, multiplying after devouring people's hearts. One of said Heartless was the former Sultan of Agrabah, Jasmine's father, one of the first of the transformed.

"And the keyhole?" – Izzy asked.

"Like I said, the Heartless have been searching the city for days and nope. The desert is also empty. That only leaves…" – Harold, former Vizier and now Sultan of Agrabah, responded.

"The Cave of Wonders." – the mistress of darkness concluded.

"My thoughts exactly. But neither the Heartless nor I can get in. Only a pure heart can have access to the cave."

"What about the princess?" – Izzy asked.

"Jasmine saw me turning her father into a Heartless and usurped the throne. I had no choice but to call gazillions of Heartless into the city before she told anyone. Remarkably enough, no sign of Jasmine." – Harold sighed. – "I was hoping I could find the lamp and have the genie find the princess for me. That way I could use her to enter the cave and find the Keyhole. Surely a princess of heart must be pure enough to be granted entrance."

"But, up until now, no lamp, no princess, no keyhole. Kaleidoscope is disappointed with you." – Izzy scowled with a dangerous smirk.

The sound of a bell ringing was heard and a Red Nocturne appeared above Harold's shoulder. This Red Nocturne was peculiar compared with his species: its hat was black.

"Leshawna Junior." – Harold smiled at his pet. – "What's the latest?"

The Heartless responded by repeating his bell sound and Harold nodded. Apparently, the male could understand what his pet was 'saying'.

"Great news. Jasmine has been found. She was with some Aladdin guy going through the desert. The Heartless caught her and are bringing her to me. Boo yah! Great job, Leshawna Junior." – Harold grinned, patting the Heartless in the head.

"Lame name you gave that Heartless, _Doris_." – Izzy teased, calling Harold by his middle name. – "Why not Iago?"

"Insult my little Leshawna Junior and burn!" – Harold waved his staff menacingly, making several poses with it until he hit himself in the head accidentally. – "Dang! That hurt!"

"Anyhow, just make sure you send the princess to Hollow Bastion before the big-shoes kid messes up. That's an order straight from Commander Kaleidoscope!" – Izzy shrugged.

"Aye, aye, Commander! With my wicked skills, no way he'll beat me!" – Harold said proudly as he began to walk away.

"Oh, by the way, Ezekiel is in Agrabah." – Izzy just recalled. Harold stopped in his tracks and turned back to her.

"Zeke is here? Why? I thought we hadn't let him join the team." – Harold remembered. It had been a unanimous vote to refuse the homeschooled boy entrance.

"I know. But he's here, anyway."** –** Izzy then changed the subject. – "Try not to depend too much on the Heartless. They are the darkness devoid of emotion. The more you have contact with them, the more your heart is consumed. And trust me, those guys haven't had a decent meal since Beth bit the dust."

"I got that Izzy." – Harold left.

"Oh, no! Hell no! You didn't just called me Izzy. It's Kaleidoscope, E-scope for short!" – Izzy groaned with a frown but Harold was already gone. – "Arrr! Kaleidoscope is mad and must now blow off some steam."

Izzy smirked as an idea formulated in her head. She waved her staff and opened a dark portal to exit Agrabah.

* * *

**Later, on the Alleyway…**

"Harold, let me go!" – Jasmine demanded. The princess was held tight by two Bandits. She attempt to struggle against her captors but to no avail.

"Apologies, but that's not possible, princess. My friends and I need you." – Harold said.

"What's going on here?" – a sudden voice asked. Both the villain and the princess turned around and saw the Keyblade master and his guardians in battle stance.

"Who are you?" - Jasmine asked.

"And the heroes arrive." – Harold said in a poetic tone.

"Hey, I know you!" – Donald shouted, pointing at Harold. – "I remember you now. You're the guy that kidnapped Alice!"

"What do you mean, Donald?" – Goofy asked.

"I thought I had seen someone like him kidnapping Alice when the Trickmaster attacked." – the duck explained. – "I thought it was a hallucination, but it was that guy."

"You are correct, my feathery nemesis." – Harold made a bow to the newly arrived. – "I am Harold, former Vizier of Agrabah and now Sultan. I am here to find the keyhole and deliver the princess to my leader, she who masters the Heartless."

"Master…of the Heartless?" – Sora pondered. Then he recalled what Leon, Aerith and Yuffie told him back in Traverse Town, just before they came to Agrabah, about a certain dark witch.

_Flashback:_

_"You guys ever hear of Izzy?" - Leon asked them._

"_No. Why?" – Sora had responded._

_"We heard that she's in town." - the warrior replied. - "She's an evil sorceress, and she's the reason this town is full of Heartless. She appears to be crazy, but that only makes her even more dangerous. Don't take her lightly if you find her."_

"_She's been using the Heartless for years." – Aerith said._

_"We lost our world, thanks to her." – Leon added with a hint of sadness._

_"One day, she came with an army of Heartless took over our world, Radiant Garden!" – Yuffie explained further. – "That was nine years ago."_

"_She even reshaped it and hide it from every hyperspace route. No Gummi ship can find it now." – Leon finished._

_End of Flashback._

"Is your leader… Izzy?" – Sora asked the dark sorcerer.

Harold gave no response. He simply waved with his staff and summoned more Heartless: two Fat Bandits and four Bandits. The battle began in a blink. Harold opened a dark portal and motioned Jasmine to go. She was now unrestrained; Harold had sent the two other Heartless holding her into battle.

"This way, princess." – the dweeb was certain this princess was harmless and wouldn't put up a fight. He couldn't be more mistaken. Jasmine kicked Harold in the crotch who fell over on the floor writhing in pain.

"Why is it always in the nuggets?" – he asked in pain.

"You!" – Sora called out. The Fat Bandits had been taken care of and Donald and Goofy were wiping out the few leftovers. – "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am…I'm Jasmine, princess of Agrabah.

"I'm Sora." – the boy introduced himself. He then pointed to his companions who just joined them. – "This is Donald and Goofy."

"What were you doing with this Harold fellow?" – Goofy asked, pointing at the crouching Harold, still in pain. It was actually so pitiful, they didn't even paid him any heed.

"I was fleeing from Agrabah with my friend Aladdin. The city has been infested with these creatures ever since Harold took over." – Jasmine said. – "He was going to summon his genie when we were attacked by Harold's minions."

"Ah! So Aladdin has the lamp!" – Harold shouted. He instantly recovered after hearing that piece of good news. He unleashed a blast wave of air with his magic and threw the heroes on their back. Quickly, Harold grabbed Jasmine and advanced through the portal.

* * *

**Traverse Town – Magician's Study**

Merlin was reading. Of course he was reading. That was what the old wizard did most of his time. Right now, he was examining a picture of a summon gem in a book. So absorbed in the lecture he was that he didn't even noticed the 100 Acre Wood book beginning to burn in green fire.

"Hey, you old coot. Are you so wrapped in your studies that you can't see your own belongings on fire?" – Archimedes piped up, having just emerged from his perch after smelling the fire.

"Uh? Oh!" – Merlin jumped in surprised seeing the book that Sora delivered to him on fire. Merlin picked up his wand but before he could perform a spell, the flames disappeared.

"You always say you can see the future, old man. So how didn't you see this coming?" – Archimedes asked with a small grin. Merlin ignored him and approached the remains of the book. The pages were all turned to ash and the picture in the cover was scorched. Only the cover itself could be said to be more or less intact.

"Green and dark flames…" – Merlin murmured. That was the fire that erupted from the book. – "Could this have been the work of…"

* * *

**100 Acre Wood, a minute before…**

"Oh, bother!" – Winnie the Pooh was actually running. He didn't run. He never liked running. But when your life is on the line, preferences changed. The first thing he knew was Piglet and him were looking for some honey. They passed through the woods until they saw Rabbit running away in the opposite direction.

That was when they saw the green and dark fire consuming the trees at a never-stopping rate. Pooh was stopped by Piglet when he heard the sound of laughing.

"Look Pooh!" – Piglet squealed in his shrilling voice.

In the center of the 100 Acre Wood was a giant mean-looking miss dressed in black, laughing. Her hand carried a long staff and her eyes were twisted in madness.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" – Izzy chuckled as the world around her wasted away in green and dark flames. – "Burning things really calms the mind! Ah! Ah! AH!"

Rejoicing in the destruction she was wrecking, Izzy began to sing. Sing in a violent, energetic and lunatic voice:

_The roof the roof the roof is on fire_

_We don't need no water let the motherfucker burn_

_BURN MOTHERFUCKER! AH! AH! AH!_

The witch looked around to see the whole woods burning. The fire was still spreading, though most of the trees were now smoking, black spires.

"100 Acre Wood? More like the 0 Acre Wood! Too bad Explosivo isn't here. He knows how to make it a real BLAST!" – Izzy gave another burst of laughter. – "Kaleidoscope feels better now. Time to get back to work."

Izzy disappeared through a dark portal, but things didn't end there. From the portal countless shadow Heartless emerged and began to engulf the scorched forest. Soon enough, all and everyone that remained from the burnt down forest were swallowed in darkness.

Another star disappeared from the sky as the 100 Acre Wood world was wiped out by the Heartless.

* * *

**Agrabah - Royal Palace**

Jasmine was held unconscious by a binding spell of Harold's. He was now sitting on his throne, planning the next step.

"I have the princess but no lamp. Oh well, makes little difference. At least I can still go to the Cave. It's almost certain the keyhole is there." – that was true enough. Even though he couldn't use the genie to find the keyhole, odds were the keyhole was hidden in the Cave of Wonders. And he could just use Jasmine's heart to enter.

It was then that Leshawna Jr. popped out and leaned onto Harold's ear.

"What is it, Leshawna Junior?" – Harold asked as the Heartless continued to 'whisper' in his ear. – "You're saying there could be chance the keyhole is somewhere else. Well…that's true enough."

The Red Nocturne nodded and continued communicating with its owner through its belling sound.

"Using the princess to lure Aladdin and steal the lamp from him?" – Harold questioned. – "But why taking that risk?"

The Heartless continued and Harold got the whole picture now.

"That's true. If those three join forces with Aladdin, they could use the Genie to snatch Jasmine from me and my whole evil plan would be ruined. Plus, if I had the lamp, I could order the Genie to finish my enemies, sparing me the fight and the risk of overuse of Heartless." – Harold grinned widely. – "That's brilliant, Leshawna Junior! You're just as smart and beautiful as your namesake. Aren't you? Oh yes you are!"

* * *

**Agrabah – Main Street**

"So, you know what Harold wants with Jasmine?" – Aladdin asked. The foursome had just finished the fight in the area.

After their first encounter with Harold, Sora and his crew rescued the magic carpet. The same carpet which took them to the desert, where they found Aladdin. After saving him from a sinkhole, Heartless appeared. But Aladdin had his Genie get rid of the Heartless as his first wish. In the trip back, Aladdin vowed to use his final wish to free Genie.

"No. But looks as if he needs her for something." – Sora said and it was true. If Harold just needed something _from_ her, he would have just taken it.

"Any ideas where he might have taken her?" – Goofy asked.

"The palace! This way." – Aladdin ran while the other three followed.

* * *

**Agrabah – Palace Gates**

"We meet again, my worthy nemesis." – Harold complimented with a poorly example of an evil smirk. He had Jasmine right behind him.

"Jasmine!" – Aladdin looked over his princess.

"I'm so sorry, Aladdin." – Jasmine couldn't get away. Even if she did, Harold just needed to snap his fingers and call for the Heartless before she reached her friends.

"Genie," – Aladdin stroke the lamp behind his back. – "help Jasmine, please."

Harold felt a movement behind him and when turned around, to his great shock, he saw Genie carrying Jasmine high up away from him.

"One wish left!" – said Genie. – "You're making this really easy, you know."

"Yes, easy for me, that is." – Harold smirked.

Unbeknownst to everyone but himself, Harold had previously sent Leshawna Junior to sneak up behind Aladdin and snatch the lamp from him.

"So sorry, _Al_." – Harold chuckled as the Red Nocturne dropped the lamp in his hand. – "Your second wish is denied. Looks like my scheming skills aren't rusty."

Genie's jolly smile turned into a sad shocked face. Now that Harold was in possession of the lamp, Genie was forced to serve the evil Sultan.

"I'm sorry, Al." - Genie said sadly, dropping Jasmine and disappearing back into his lamp. Harold grabbed the falling princess with his magic, giving her a somewhat soft landing right beside him.

"Bye my not-so-worthy nemesis. The Cave of Wonders awaits!" – with that Harold bowed and disappeared along with Jasmine.

* * *

**Agrabah - Desert**

"What do you want from me, Harold?" – Jasmine's tone wasn't submissive in the slightest. She was staring at the sorcerer with a defying look.

"My friends and I need you for a small service. Sorry about this." – Harold had Jasmine tied up by a spell. – "But first we're gonna have a little trip to the Cave of Wonders."

The two were now flying through the desert at high speed thanks to Harold's magic. He couldn't simply teleport to the Cave; the magic of that placed was protecting it.

The wind blowing the sands of the desert was the only sound that filled their ears. Jasmine remained silent, though she was constantly trying to figure out a way to escape Harold's grasp. The trip was getting dull and there was something jumping in the back of Harold's mind.

"Can I ask you a question, fair princess?" – while Harold was a villain, he wasn't rude like Duncan or Courtney. Plus, he always tried to be a gentleman. The only time he wasn't was when he first met his beloved Leshawna on Total Drama Island, calling her 'big and loud'.

Jasmine eyed the sorcerer suspiciously. Preferably, she didn't want to talk with him at all. But maybe she could distract Harold enough to escape. Or perhaps learn of his plans.

"What?"

"If you had a girl, and you messed things up by tricking her to reach your own goals, how could you make up for her?" – Harold asked out of the blue. It took Jasmine a moment to grasp the meaning of the question. Harold was asking her for girl advice.

"Why do you ask?" – she asked, distrustfully.

"I'm just asking. Gosh, you don't need to suspicious of everything I do."

"Hmm…" - the princess considered. – "First you should apologize…and then try to prove she can trust you."

"That's it?"

"Yes, why?"

"Hmm…thanks." – Harold said no more and looked back at their destination. That was awkward.

Unbeknownst to the princess and the villain, they were been tailed. By another human being. This human was a short, thin young boy, wearing nothing but a tattered, filthy loincloth. His skin was grey from his poor nutrition and hygiene during all his travels. His hair was nothing more than a few long dirty strands now. His eyes were swollen from all the madness he had went through to reach this world. The wild boy was Ezekiel.

"Vizier has _princessss_ and precious. Vizier and others didn't let us into team. But he has precious. He has our precious!"

Ezekiel continued to follow the two by ground level, at short distance. He kept mumbling to himself during the whole journey.

"We wants it, we needs it. Must have the precious. He stole it from us. Sneaky little villainses. Wicked, tricksy, false!"

* * *

**Cave of Wonders (Agrabah) – Lamp Chamber**

"Here we are, the Lamp Chamber." – Harold said triumphantly to no one in particular. Jasmine was unconscious and the Genie was crestfallen, eyes closed in sadness.

When Harold arrived at the Entrance he infested the whole place with Heartless. He could feel the keyhole in here but he couldn't find it for some reason.

"_More protective magic_." - he thought. – _"Well, that's what the Genie is here for._"

"Genie," – Harold raised the lamp in his hands. – "my first wish. Show me the keyhole!"

Genie glared at his current master with resentment. But he had no choice. He snapped his fingers and a hidden altar burst open from a wall. The altar had the familiar keyhole every world had.

"Took you long enough, hu?" – a voice suddenly inquired.

"Gosh!" – Harold nearly jumped ten feet in the air. Izzy had just appeared right behind him. – "Don't do that! You scared me."

"Doesn't take much to do it, does it?" – Izzy teased. – "And newsflash: the Keyblade kid and company are already here."

"Dang, he's more persistent than I gave him credit for." – Harold hit with his staff on the floor, impatient. He then had an idea. – "Why didn't you send that Riku kid into Sora's group, when he arrived in Agrabah? We could have used him as an inside man from the beginning."

"No can do. He's still not fully turned to the dark side. Plus, I have a few other jobs for him first." – Izzy shrugged. – "Now that you have the lamp and keyhole, I'll just take the princess."

"Hold on. I still need her for a while. But I'll bring her over to Hollow Bastion after the battle." – Harold wanted to talk with Jasmine before she was put in stasis. He still needed a few more hints if he was ever gonna mend things with Leshawna.

Before Izzy could retort, the heroes arrived at the scene. Sora looked especially the evil sorceress with a frown. Could that girl be…

"Wait a second." – he addressed her. – "Are you… Izzy?"

"That's Kaleidoscope for you, kiddo." – she retorted fading out.

"Harold, let Jasmine go!" – Aladdin demanded to the vizier.

"No can do, my nemesis." - Harold shook his head, monotonously. – "You see, Jasmine is a special type of princess that my friends and I have been searching for. The princesses of Heart. Seven who when joined forces can open the door."

"Opening…" – Goofy started.

"The door?" – and Donald finished. Harold nodded; he wasn't worried about giving some details to the enemy. It's not like they were gonna survive this battle.

"But you heroes aren't gonna live to see what's beyond it. Your quest ends here." - he then took out the lamp and Genie reappeared above him, still in a depressed demeanor.

"Genie! My second wish." - Harold ordered, with an evil grin on his face. – "Crush them! Always wanna say that."

"Genie, no!" - Aladdin begged, looking up at his enslaved friend.

"Sorry Al. The one with the lamp calls the shots. I don't have a choice."

Harold created to magic barrier: one on the entrance so they couldn't get out and other shielding the altar of the keyhole. The battle began as Genie floated towards the heroes. Sora avoided the big blue figure and went straight to Harold who was still on the platform of the altar.

"You want to take me on? Prepared to be KOed by my knocking out skills." – Harold transformed his staff into two nunchucks. Harold yielded his two weapons, making sounds imitating a ninja.

The nunchucks actually expelled fire when they struck but Sora blocked most of the hits. The vizier floated in mid-air away and turned his nunchucks in two yo-yos.

"Prepare to feel the wrath of my num-yos." – Harold made more pathetic ninja moves before putting his new 'weapons' at work. The num-yos unleashed fireballs the size of big-sized pumpkins.

"I'm really sorry guys!" – Genie apologized, swiping at Aladdin. The good-hearted thief was trying to distract Genie along with Goofy. Sora and Donald mostly focused on Harold, only dodging Genie's attacks.

"Take this!" – Harold shouted, launching another fireball at Donald. The duck magician was hit and fell down.

"Donald!" – Sora worried about his friend. Angered, Sora leaped in all force against the dark sorcerer. – "Sonic Blade!"

The multiple strikes weakened Harold badly. He was not nearly fast enough to block Sora's fast blows. When the Keyblade master was finished he recalled that fire seemed to be Harold's magic prime element.

"Big freeze!" – Sora drained the last of his magic energy to use a freezing spell. But the cold didn't affect Harold at all.

"Sorry, but that wasn't nearly as cold enough for me. Your ice could use an upgrade." – Harold retaliated with two red beams from the snake head of his now reformed staff. Sora was pushed back into the ground.

"Sora watch out!" – Aladdin warned. Genie almost knocked Sora out of the game for good.

"Sora, take this." – Donald gave Sora an Ether to replace his magic energy.

"Cure!" – Sora healed himself and went back into offensive. Harold was still floating around and even if they stroke him, only ice seemed to severely hurt Harold but his ice spell was only basic. And Harold would be expecting another Sonic Blade and that move cost a good portion of magic energy.

"Why don't you give up?" – Harold said. – "Soon enough, Genie will tire you up. Face the facts; my wicked skills won."

"No!" – Sora shouted, gaining the attention of everyone, including Harold and Genie. – "I promised to find my friends. I'm not giving up!"

And with that he felt something changing. Something evolved and Sora knew what, just like that. Leaping again at his enemy, Sora used his new spell.

"Blizarra!" – the ice spell have reached level two. Now stronger and colder, Harold felt it really chilly.

"Gosh, who turned off the heat?"

"Donald, help me out." – Sora called and the two casted ice spells together. Harold didn't react in time to two ice attacks, one of them now stronger than before. And to finish it all, Sora used his technique again while Harold was still recovering:

"Sonic Blade!"

Harold was knocked into a wall and fell hard on the floor. While the Genie was still attacking, he was relatively easy to avoid. Battered, Haorld stood up with difficulty:

"Give up, Harold." – Aladdin ordered.

"Yeah, you're beaten!"

Harold growled. While Genie was doing Harold's bidding, it was plainly obvious he wasn't trying hard enough.

"_Sometimes Courtney is right! If you want something done right, you got to do it yourself."_ – Harold thought, taking out the lamp again. – "Idiots! I'm not done yet. Genie, my final wish, unleash my locked away ULTIMATE POWER!"

"Locked ultimate power?" – Goofy murmured.

"Genie, don't…" – Aladdin shouted but there was nothing he or the Genie could do. Genie covered his eyes, dreading what was coming, and pointed a finger at the villain. Genie shot a spark of light that hit Harold.

The sorcerer hovered in the center of the chamber as a yellow light emerged from him. Genie was then sucked back into his lamp and Harold threw it away. An earthquake! The ground shook until it crumbled and the floating vizier sunk into the whole.

"Should we go after him?" – Goofy asked.

"Is not like we have a choice." – Aladdin gave a sideways glance at Jasmine, still out cold and trapped in the protected altar of the keyhole.

Sora looked below and saw incandescent lava on the bottom and stone platforms on the surface. But there was no sign of Harold.

"What did he meant by his 'locked away ultimate power'?" – Sora inquired.

"I don't know, but we're about to find out." – Aladdin said, jumping into the whole, followed suite by the others.

The inside of the new chamber was warm though that gave them little reassurance. Harold was still nowhere to be seen but the team maintained battle position.

"Where is Harold?" – Aladdin asked.

"Right here, my not-so-worthy nemesis!" – Harold's voice echoed from the lava. The hot liquid began to wave as a giant figure rose up from it. It was Harold, but he was different.

Now the vizier was a giant, not a titanic giant but still tall enough to match Guard Armor. The other big change was his clothes. Dark purple beret and a matching sweater over a blue long-sleeved t-shirt. With sunglasses and a golden hip-hop medallion with a golden chain. The rest of his body, from the waist down, was submerged into the lava.

"Harold!" – Aladdin aimed his sword at him.

"No, not Harold." – the giant voice bellowed. – "I am H-BOMB!"

"Just because you grew a little doesn't mean you win." – Sora retorted.

"We'll see my worthy nemesis." – H-Bomb took out a microphone. The heroes prepare for battle. However, H-Bomb's response was unexpected.

"I would like to dedicate this song to my sweet Leshawna, the Queen of Hearts." – H-Bomb took a deep breath and closed his eyes, approaching the mic from his face.

_You might think I know it all_

_And maybe I'm headin' for a fall_

_I'm just that brainiac guy_

_Left alone to sit and cry._

"Is he… singing?" – Sora whispered with an awkward look.

"I guess he is." – Donald said, equally awestruck.

_Honey..._

_I have some questions for you first_

_Girl..._

_Take some time to school me_

_Quench my thirst... for knowledge_

_Cause, gosh!_

_I just gotta know..._

_How'd you get so hot?_

With that last phrase said, H-bomb's medallion fired multiple flames at the heroes. They had to split out to avoid been burnt to ash.

"Guess he's not just singing." – Aladdin said.

_Baby!_

This time, after the word 'baby' was pronounced, 4 flaming balls of lava shot out of the magma lake and pursued the four heroes. It was impossible to evade these projectiles. You could either run to a pillar and dodge at the last second, letting the ball of lava hit the pillar like Aladdin did, or use Blizarra.

_You're so smokin' hot!_

Once again, the medallion fired more flames. Sora and Aladdin tried to jump at H-bomb but the risked of being burned to death by the fire-breathing medallion prevented them.

_Baby!_  
_My physics know-how ain't got a hope_

_Of explaining why your butt's so dope_

Once again, the word 'baby' signaled the coming of more semi-molten asteroids. After he pronounced 'dope', more fire shot out of the medallion. The temperature on the room was increasing from all the fighting and the only one that wasn't affected by the heat was the bad guy.

"He doesn't give us any chance to attack him. One second we're dodging fire, the other we're been pummeled by lava." – Sora groaned.

_Baby, Baby_

_You bend my space time continuum_

This time, the number of lava balls was doubled, since the B-word was said twice. Aladdin joined up with Sora and whispered to him.

"I think I understand. The attacks with lava after saying 'baby' and the fire only comes out of the medallion after he rhymes." – the thief said. He had been watching H-bomb's onslaught from the very beginning and had detected a pattern.

"Ok, but still that doesn't tell us how to defeat it." – Sora said, now firing Blizarra at the incoming lava balls.

"If we take out the medallion, we can reach him safely." – Aladdin instructed. If they had tried to go for the enemy before, at any moment he would sound a rhyme and the medallion would fire. Being at close-range on such occasion wouldn't be ideal. – "And I think I know how. Sora, can you reach his medallion before he calls out his lava attack?"

Sora just grinned and ran to the edge of the platform.

"Donald, Goofy give me some cover!" – Sora said; he couldn't protect himself from the flames if he was gonna do this and needed his companions to do that for him. And he jumped with all his might.

_ Baby!_

Sora held onto the medallion when a lava ball came flying towards him. At the last second, Sora let it go and the projectile had no time to change course, impacting with the medallion.

"Dang!" – H-bomb shouted and this time it wasn't singing. The giant medallion fell with a thunderous 'thump' when it hit the platform. The object immediately shrunk into a scorched normal sized medallion.

"Great job Sora!" – Aladdin shouted.

"This isn't over, yet!" – H-bomb groaned. He covered the mic with his other hand began beat boxing. The ground shook up at H-bomb's rhythm. Small explosion erupted from the cracking platforms like limes.

"We have to win this quickly!" – Donald urged.

Unbeknownst to all of them, Leshawna Junior had grabbed now the medallion and was bringing it back to its master.

"Good job Leshawna Jr!"

"No!" – Sora shouted when he saw the Red Nocturne. If Harold recovered that, all their efforts would have been in vain. Sora jumped and stroke down the Heartless and grabbed the medallion.

"Nooo! Leshawna Junior!" – H-bomb moaned in sorrow watching his pet destroyed right in front of his face. – "Ok, now you've done it!"

H-bomb raised his hands and multiple lava balls rose from the pit. All the heroes watch in dread as the balls all went for them. Out of instinct, Sora acted:

"Sonic Blade!" – moving rapidly, Sora knocked the lava balls back against H-bomb. One of the balls was knocked against H-bomb's hand holding the mic and his weapon fell into the lava. – "He's defenseless now!"

"Let's go!" – Donald, Aladdin and Goofy attacked altogether while Sora performed another Sonic Blade. With no way to fight back, H-bomb's defeat was certain.

The giant villain's body flashed in light and when it was over, there stood Harold in his original form. His vizier clothes burnt and tattered and he was standing on the edge of the platform.

"Farewell world!" – Harold fell backwards into the lava and his death. Sora fell on his back panting. His companions, including Aladdin also fell down and rested. That battle had pushed them to the limit. The Arabian young man was the first to get back up.

"We should go get Jasmine."

The sound of something metallic falling on the ground called his attention. Aladdin turned around and spotted Genie's lamp. After stroking the lamp, the ever-surprising big blue was out.

"Booo-yah! I'm back, ladies and gents!"

"Good to see you Genie. You'll like to know you're free from Harold." – Aladdin said. If Genie seemed overjoyed to be out of the lamp, he was beaming with happiness to learn he was free from the villain.

Sora walked up to the medallion and held it in his hand. He looked at his two guardians and grinned.

"You know, I could keep this as a souvenir."

"PRECIOUS!" – a demented raspy voice shouted. Ezekiel showed up out of nowhere and jumped onto Sora, trying to snag the medallion from him.

"Let go!" – Sora demanded, the tow on a tug-war for the medallion.

"You let go precious!" – Ezekiel demanded with a snarl.

"Ok." – Sora let the medallion go and Ezekiel met the same fate as Harold, by falling over the edge into the volcanic pit. But he didn't care about that; he had his precious.

"Precious!" – Ezekiel smiled, admiring the hip-hop medallion in his hands. – "Our precious!"

The rejected villain fell into the lava on his back, trying to reach out to keep the medallion from harm. But his precious was also destroyed when Ezekiel sunk into the lava and consumed the medallion.

"What was that?" – Donald questioned. The whole scene had been watched by the others, including Aladdin and Genie.

"That was kinda creepy. Thank God it's over." – Goofy sighed.

But it wasn't over yet. In an instant, Ezekiel jumped out of his lava pit and grabbed Sora's left hand, biting off his finger.

"Ahhhhh!" – Sora cried out in pain, grabbing his bleeding hand with the other.

"Sora!" – his friends shouted. Without doing or saying anything else, Ezekiel jumped back into the lava.

* * *

**Hollow Bastion – Castle Chapel**

Back on the meeting room of their base, a massive figure was with his face down on the altar whipping and writing like a baby who lost his toy. Owen was said character, while Duncan and Izzy remained indifferently.

"Aaahhhhhh! Poor Harold!" – the sack of insects cried. – "We lost him for good. He was so young!"

"Come on Big-O!" – Izzy shouted with her trademark grin, not caring that one of her colleagues just died. – "Tears and cheers won't get us anywhere! So says Kaleidoscope!"

"Pull it together, Big guy." – Duncan scoffed, fed up of all the whining. – "It's not like Doris would have lasted much longer anyway."

Then in a much silent tone, the evil God added.

"Though I almost though the guy could have had 'em when he went H-Bomb. Maybe he would have own if someone had stuck around to give him a hand."

The God gave a sideways look at the other person in the room: Riku. The boy didn't even look at Duncan, just continued staring at the holographic image of Sora.

"Hey, I did my part. I brought the princess here, didn't I?"

"Harold was done for from the beginning. He was the wimpiest in the team. Plus, letting his remorse for the whole Leshawna mess distract him? Stupid move, _vizi_. Commander E-scope's squad is no place for softies!"

"On that we can agree, Psycho Hose Beast." – Duncan said. – "Now moving on. What's next on the agenda?"

As if to answer his request, the doors opened and the pirate captain Trent entered the room. He had returned several hours ago, after making sure Sora went to Agrabah rather than Atlantica. But Gwen insisted on talking to him before he went into this meeting.

"Hey Elvis, how's it hanging after the broke up?" – Duncan teased. Trent gave him a scathing look but gave no verbal answer. When Trent had returned to Hollow Bastion because things weren't going well on Neverland and Izzy told him she had the solution.

But when he arrived on Hollow Bastion to see what kind of 'solution' this was, Gwen showed up and insisted they needed to talk.

"_We have been separated always since we started this thing."_ – she said.

"_And now you've been obsessed with making up to me for no reason. This is just not working."_ – she said. The relationship was broke up. While that talk only lasted for a few minutes Trent waited hours, picking himself up, until he was ready to face the others in the meeting.

Returning to the present, his gaze went next to Owen who was still crying over the altar.

"What's with him?"

"The Dweeb just bit the dust." – Duncan shrugged. Trent made an 'oh'. He wasn't really close to Harold since his dorky ways always drove him away but hearing someone you work and sympathize with just died was a painful blow. Though not as much as his last experience with Gwen.

"So, what's this solution you wanted to show me?" – the pirate addressed Izzy. The crazy girl just pointed at Riku.

"You're gonna take my little adopted brother" – Izzy patted Riku on his head much to his annoyance. – "on a joy ride. And if you have to use random violence, send me a picture!"

**It's official! Gwen and Trent broke up! Though I'm not a GwenxTrent hater. I don't support nor disapprove any pairing on Total Drama and I'm making the relations as they evolve throughout the show.**

**Poor Sora, got the same fate as Frodo, having his finger bitten off. Sorry for destroying the 100 Acre Wood, but I felt kinda evil and wanted to show Izzy in all her triumph. Burning things makes her feel all warm inside! (Evil laugh) I am so evil! :D **

**Also the whole Jasmine giving Harold girl advices was supposed to be an example of the typical villain-good guy awkward conversation.**

**I know it's a bit obvious having Ezekiel as Gollum, but I thought to be a great idea nonetheless. Even the Total Drama World Tour made him like that.**

**And instead of turning Harold into a mighty genie, he became himself in all his glory. And by the way, Ezekiel is also dead. RIP Harold and Ezekiel. ;_; Hope you liked it. See ya next update!**


	7. Chapter 7

**TOTAL DRAMA DISNEY VILLAINS**

**Chapter 7**

**Hollow Bastion – Rising Falls**

Trent's ship was docked to the castle and three villains were aboard the captain's cabin while Riku was outside. Trent, Izzy and Duncan were discussing the last details of the plan.

"And if you run into trouble, burn everything. Burn it to the ground." – Izzy shouted, revolving her eyes dramatically.

"Look, I know the plan ok." – Trent rolled his eyes. – "Ambush Sora in hyperspace on his way to Atlantica and force him to turn to Louisiana."

The Keyblade master and his companions were making sail to Atlantica next. There, Eva and Noah are planning to capture Princess Ariel, but they still needed some time. Her father, King Triton, was guarding her with everything he got.

Before Sora got to Agrabah, it was Trent who was blocking the way to Atlantica. However, the pirate couldn't be doing that indefinitely. He needed to return to Neverland to make his own plans.

"And make sure he doesn't turn away, Elvis." – Duncan scoffed. Then he smirked. – "It's not like beating that kid will be tough; he only has 9 fingers now."

There was a route right before Atlantica that takes to two other worlds: Louisiana and The Great Wen. None of them has princesses of heart, but Cody and Gwen control them respectably.

"Yes, fine. I'll do it. Just so long I get helped in return." – Trent retorted. Right then, Riku entered the cabin. He didn't even bother with pleasantries to the villains.

Duncan left already to the Underworld where he had business to attend. Izzy teleported back to her throne in the Castle Chapel of Hollow Bastion.

"So, ready to sail?" – Trent said with a welcoming smile. Unlike his associates, Trent wasn't cruel to everyone. Just those who did him wrong.

"Let's go then." – the boy replied monotonously. While his face showed no emotion, Trent could see the kid was upset about something. The captain opened a hatch to a pipe that dived into the lower decks. These pipes were used for communication throughout the ship.

"Mr. Smee, tell the helmsman Heartless to warp us out of here. Set course for hyperspace, the junction between Atlantica, Agrabah and Louisiana."

"_Aye, aye Captain!_" – a meek voice responded.

The ship rocked for an instance and the captain and the boy felt the vessel journeying at incredible speed. Trent checked his watch and turned to Riku.

"We'll be there in 4 minutes. I take it Izzy filled you in on the plan, hu?" – Trent spoke. Riku just nodded; he had been staring at hyperspace by the hatches, watching the multi-colored dimension twisting and swirling. Now he looked back at the cabin and noticed something he hadn't before; the walls were decorated with several golden prizes and a few guitars.

Riku came closer and learnt the prizes were trophies of music contests. Trent didn't seem to mind having a kid roaming around his quarters. He instead sat at his deck and began analyzing a map of the local hyperspace routes.

"You won all these?" – Riku couldn't hold his curiosity any longer.

"Yeah." – Trent took his eyes of the map. – "I loved to play my guitars. Back then I had both hands. But then…came that Peter Pan."

Trent groaned at the mere mention of the name. Music was, after Gwen, his love.

"That danm Peter Pan cut off my left hand and my music talent went down the hill." – the captain said with uncharacteristic venom in his voice. He didn't like to hold a grudge but when he lost his left hand, he lost one thing he loved since was a kid: his music. And now, when he and Gwen broke up, things only got worse.

Trent took a calming breath and looked back at Riku was now looking back at hyperspace. Trent wasn't the one to see other's people feeling but he could see what Riku looked upset about.

"You're wondering about your friend Sora." – it was a question but rather a statement. Riku looked at the pirate with a surprised look. – "Doesn't take a genius to tell that by the look on your face."

Riku stood silent for a couple of seconds before talking.

"It's just…while I've been looking for him and Kairi, Sora just embarked on some adventure with his new friends. And then I find Kairi, just to see her heart been taken by the Heartless." – Riku sighed, not sure how to feel about Sora. He was glad to know he was alive, sad to see he just replaced us, and angry to find to Sora had been playing hero this whole time rather than try to find him and Kairi.

Trent sighed, feeling a hint of guilt. He knew Izzy had messed around with Riku's mind. And while Trent personally resented that, he knew they had to use this Riku to achieve their own goals.

"_Poor guy."_ – the captain thought solemnly.

"I just want him to face reality. Kairi needs both of us and he can't see who his real friends are." – Riku whispered more to himself than to Trent. He never talked about his feeling, but with both his old friends gone, things were harder to keep bottled up.

"You want a chance to face him?" – Trent asked. – "Cause I think I can get you one."

Before Riku could respond, Mr. Smee's voice filled the cabin:

"_Captain, we've arrived at the junction_."

"Put us a little off the route so no one can see us and tell the Heartless to star sniffing around the area. Once the Keyblade approaches, they will know." – Trent replied. He looked back at Riku. – "I think I can afford a small, list-minute change to Izzy's plan. Come."

Riku didn't exactly trusted Trent since he worked with Izzy and he didn't trust her either. After all, he was only with them to save Kairi. But now Trent was possibly offering him a chance to make Sora snap out of this fantasy of his. Riku just couldn't say 'no', so he followed the pirate.

Xxx

In the Highwind gummi-ship, Sora looked over his bandaged left hand.

"Ouch!" – Sora groaned under his breath. After Ezekiel bit off his finger, Aladdin ripped a piece of his jacket and wrapped it around his hand. Donald had tried using his magic but to no avail; he could cure injuries but not regrow a finger.

"Hum…what's this?" – Donald asked.

"What's what Donald? Is it Atlantica."

"The sensors are detecting something in hyperspace just outside the route." – the duck reported.

"The seniors?" – Goofy asked.

"The sensors!" – Donald retorted.

"Can you see what it is?" – Sora asked to which Donald shook his head. The Keyblade master looked outside and saw nothing. Only the tides of hyperspace dancing. He was just about looking away when a big, red sailing ship appeared and began firing on them.

"Evasive action!" – Donald shouted turning the Highwind around. – "We're under attack!"

The ship pursued them as they made their way back to Agrabah. Sora commanded the Highwind's lasers to fire back but it didn't even hurt the enemy ship. However, the cannon balls were hurting the Highwind.

"They're pushing us off the route. We're gonna be lost!"

Xxx

"What are you doing?" – Riku asked apprehensively. He and Trent were watching the whole thing from the main deck.

"You'll see." – Trent ordered the Heartless manning the cannons to cease fire and then glanced at his first mate. – "Mr. Smee, summon the Monstro."

"Aye, sir!"

"The original plan" – Trent turned to Riku. – "was about me attacking and chasing Sora away to an alternate route around here. But now I have a better idea."

A deep howling sound was heard and a giant whale appeared, swimming in hyperspace like in the ocean. It was big enough to swallow Trent's ship whole, but it was satisfied with the small gummi-ship.

"Don't worry. Your friend is fine. Monstro is my pet and I know for a fact he doesn't chew his food. He doesn't even swallow it, actually." – Trent reassured his passenger. – "You can go inside Monstro and talk with your friend."

Trent waved with his sword in thin air and a portal of grey mist appeared. Riku gave one last look at the captain before crossing through.

"Thanks." – Riku appreciated.

"Don't mention it. When you're done, I'll pick you up." – Trent smiled. When Riku went and the portal disappeared, Trent turned back to Mr. Smee.

"Order Monstro to follow us. We're going to Louisiana." – Trent ordered. – "We'll dock the ship just on orbit with the world and wait until Riku is finished."

**Later…**

It only took nearly an hour until Monstro spit the Highwind. The ship was fortunately intact, but that little unexpected adventure had given Sora a hard choice to fight his friend and learn about what happened to Kairi.

"Ah, phooey!" – Donald muttered. – "We're save. And we're back on the network. But we're somewhere else."

"What's that world?" – Sora asked, pointing at the new planet.

"Sensors say it's called Louisiana." – Donald kept reading the information the radar was giving. – "According to this, Monstro swam through an alternate route form between Atlantica and another world called Halloween Town."

"Hmm…since we're here, might as well check it out." – Sora sighed.

Xxx

"I take it didn't go well." – Trent said, sympathetically when Riku came aboard. The boy gave no answer to that. He wished he could help the kid feel better, but they had a more important job to do.

"New course, Mr. Smee, to Neverland. Let's warp out of here." – Trent ordered and the whole ship rocked again before vanishing from there. This was what Trent got in return for doing this endeavor: Riku. He needs a child do a job he couldn't do himself.

**Louisiana – Doctor Codester Voodoo Emporium**

A shadow of a monster, one of Cody's friends on the Other Side, appeared in the wall, leaned on the ear of Cody's shadow and whispered. Cody's shadow grinned as did its owner.

"Did you hear that, buddy?" – Cody asked his shadow. – "They're here!"

"Ahoy!" – a voice beamed right behind Cody and he nearly jumped ten feet in the air.

"Ahh! What's with you stalking onto people like that, Crazy Girl?" – Cody groaned.

"Runs in the family. I started stalking people back when I was in daycare. And now that Esquire is in the house, my stealth skills only improved." – Izzy said, looking from her left to her right and vice-verse, like searching for nearby enemies. The voodoo doctor sighed:

"You got news for me or are you just here to introduce me to your new wacky personality?"

"Both." – Izzy smile died a little. – "Bad news, turns out the Heartless can't enter this world."

** Next chapter will be in the world Louisiana, however, I'm reluctant about introducing Tiana and Naveen into the story. It will be only Sora, Donald and Goofy against Cody, the Shadow Man**


	8. Teasers

**TOTAL DRAMA DISNEY VILLAINS**

**I'll be out for a long time, probably more than a year. It may happen that I'll lose interest in this fict, so I'll let you some teasers to entertain yourselves. The first one is really long but just bear with it. This contains a lot of plot twist. So see ya in a year. **

**Cody will act a little OOC, but that will be explained at the end of Teaser 1. On other note, I' decided to add Heather to the fict, though she'll play no major role. A new member joins Organization XIII. And we finally learn who the REAL villain behind Izzy's planning is.**

**TEASER 1 – Voodoo Heartless**

**Louisiana – New Orleans Harbor**

**(WARNING: This chapter doesn't have the Naveen and Tiana plot. It only be about Sora and friends against Cody as the Shadow Man. If you want to read Sora on the world of '**_**The Princess and the Frog**_**' with Naveen and Tiana, read the crossover fict called '****The Bayou's Heart'**** from **_**blueflower1594**_**. It also includes Organization XIII.)**

Even the harbor of the city of New Orleans was spiraling with life. The city was truly animated; there was a smile on nearly every face. Dancers, acrobats and musicians showing their talents and laugh were the sound that ruled the air. This world was bursting with joy and bliss.

"This is weird." – Sora stated. – "By now we should have been attacked by Heartless. But…feels like the darkness has never touched this world."

"It's even stranger that nobody seems to notice me and Goofy." – Donald noted. Once or twice, people would look at the two anthropomorphic creatures, but nothing more.

"Hey, killa costumes, boys!" – a dark skinned young man wearing a lion costume complimented.

"Costumes?" – Goofy asked.

"Um…yeah, costumes!" – Sora said quickly. So the natives thought Donald and Goofy were just people in disguise for some carnival.

"Ya'll comin' for the Mardi Gras Parade? I can see you're not from here." – the man asked.

"Yeah we're not from here. We're just checking things out." – Sora replied, which wasn't far away from the truth. They still had to find Kairi, King Mickey…and Riku.

"Ya might wanna see the parade." – the man handed them a pamphlet that read in big letters 'Mardi Gras' and went away.

Sometime later, the three off-worlders were hanging in a less lively area. A street somewhat deserted with one or two beggars on the sides.

"Guys, I doubt the king is here. This world is locked form the Heartless. He would go to a place that needs no protection." – Donald opined.

"So we should get out of here?" – Goofy asked.

"Donald's right on this one." – Sora agreed crestfallen. – "We've searched everywhere but there's no Heartless and no Kairi, Riku or Mickey here."

"But according to what Riku said…Ouch!" – Goofy cried out when Donald stepped on his foot to silence him. Their little ran into Riku, the revelation about Kairi's heart been gone…

Howling sounds pulled him from his thoughts back to reality. At first, he thoughts to be animals but then he spotted the monstrous shadows all around them.

"Heartless!" – Donald called out. Only these didn't look like the Shadows they fought before. These only glided on solid surfaces like actual shadows and couldn't rise to a solid form.

"Let's do it!" – Sora slashed at them with the Keyblade but nothing. The creatures didn't wince; they actually found Sora's vain attempts to attack them amusing. Donald and Goofy weren't having better luck.

"Guys, our attacks aren't working."

"Fira!" – Donald shouted and his enemy cried out as the flame hit it. The shadow monster appeared to wither as its 'injury' spread. – "They can be hit by fire!"

One of the shadows grabbed the Keyblade by its own shadow and tried to snatch it from Sora.

"They're after the Keyblade!"

Another shadow punched Sora in the back and he let go of the Keyblade. Glad they had their reward the shadows retreated but on their way, the Keyblade disappeared from their grasp and reappeared on Sora's.

"Sorry guys, Keyblades are picky." – he grinned.

"They're coming back!" – Goofy said. The shadows returned for a new attack.

"Thunder!" – the lightning casted by Donald and Sora struck the shadow creatures, one for each. The monsters retreated immediately to the dark corners of the street.

"What were those? Heartless?" – Sora asked once the battle was surely over.

"I don't know. They could be, but they felt different. The Heartless always give a vibe in the air when they appear, but those things…" – Donald shook his head.

"Gawrsh! Guess we just found a reason to stay and investigate." – Goofy suggested.

"Ah…phooey!"

**Louisiana – Doctor Codester Voodoo Emporium**

"Friends!" – Cody called to the voodoo masks with the eyes lit in purple light. The floor beneath him had several voodoo symbols drawn in chalk and candles lit. All needed for the ritual ahead. – "I know with all of that sending you on that wild-goose chase got me in pretty deep with ya. But I've been reading some of the papers Iz let me borrow, and there's a way…" – Cody paused as he scratches his neck nervously. – "though, it will need you Friends to give up some of your instincts."

The masks, especially the larger one in the middle with the long horns pointing down, frowned. Voodoo spirits were very attached to their nature. Their instincts were to devour any soul that fell in their grasp, for that was their way of survival. They wouldn't do it, especially since they had nothing to gain.

"I know that look." – Cody grinned, though whenever his Friends were in a bad disposition that always made him uneasy. – "You wanna know what's in it for you. Bear with me."

Cody paused before continuing.

"As you know, the Heartless are rampaging on every world. The only reason they crashed in here is because the Keyhole of Louisiana is locked tight. But if we get that Keyblade, I can unlock the keyhole and every soul in this world, not just New Orleans, will be in the palm of my hand."

Cody showed a 3D illusion of globe, the world Louisiana, _literally_ in the palm of his hand, made out of smoke.

"So here's the deal: the Heartless can't come, but if they're merged with natives from this world, they can slip through the keyhole barrier." – Cody explained. – "Izzy will create a portal which will send the Heartless directly into you. You gain all their powers and can track the Keyblade."

Cody slipped the fact that the merge would also give the voodoo spirits the hunger for hearts. He needed to sway his Friends into this deal, so spared the details on the consequences.

"Next, I'll drag Sora here and we seal our previous bargain: give me the talisman I asked to separate the kid from the Keyblade. Next up, I can create my own Keyblade, unlock the keyhole of Louisiana and grant you all the souls of this world."

And so while I keep the Keyblade, you get to keep the souls." – Cody blew into the smoky image and billions of souls glided moaning into the masks nostrils. Those were just illusions but they could generate a feeling like real ones. The Friends would sense the feeling of devouring real souls, which would seduce them into the deal. It was like giving a child a piece of candy they had never tasted and watch them as they begged for more.

"And if that's not enough for ya, once the keyhole is opened, you can travel to other whorls and make a dinner of those other billions of souls." – Cody chuckled in triumph. He could see he had done it. – "So we got ourselves a deal?"

The masks looked at each other, like communicating if everyone accepted this. Usually they would say 'no' to been mixed with something they still know little about. However, the promise of billions of souls, along with the prospect of infesting other worlds was too much juicy to let pass by.

The big center mask opened its giant mouth into a tall door way with a green vortex in it. Green flames and darkness appeared behind Cody. He didn't have to turn around to tell Izzy was here.

"Good talking, pipsqueak." – Izzy complimented. – "You've changed a bit. Love the new attitude."

"I learnt it from Heather back on the finals of World Tour." – Cody shrugged. – "I mean, it was either her or Alejerk. The devil you know is better than the devil you don't. Now just do your thing."

Izzy approached the green vortex and summoned the darkness shadows which rose from the ground itself. The darkness was wrapped into an orb which Izzy fired it into the vortex.

"Esquire marks…and she scores! Ah! Ah! Ah!" – Izzy laughed maniacally. – "My work here is done. Esquire out!"

"Hold on!" – Cody intervened in her exit handing her some papers. – "Before you take off, take Ansem's report with you."

In order to complete his plan, Cody had needed information on the Heartless and the Keyblade. For that, Izzy had let him borrow Ansem's Report she kept at Hollow Bastion.

"Thanks." – Izzy took them. – "I forgot about these. Maybe you didn't really learn much form Heather. She would have just kept this journal."

"Yeah, but I didn't turn into a clone of Heather." – the voodoo doctor retorted.

**TEASER 2 – Number XIII**

**(A.N.: Voodoo Heartless are the combination of Cody's Friends on the other side with Heartless. This way, they are more resistant to light attacks, can sense the Keyblade and switch from shadow form into a physical form.)**

A radiant light blinded them as the two Keyblades clashed once again. When the light faded Sora stood back with his Keyblade pointing up while Cody imitated him in the opposite direction. Except that Cody's Keyblade was cracked and broke apart, its fragments falling in on the floor of the cemetery.

"Yes!" – Sora leaped in triumph but it was short-lived. When the dark Keyblade was destroyed, the air gained a tone of purple and lights shaped like voodoo symbols flew like specters.

"Wak!" – Donald cried out, terrified.

"NO!" – Cody cried out even louder. His eyes, previously marked with sadism and smugness, were now filled with despair and refusal to belief in the horrifying truth. He collected the pieces with his shaking hands in a futile attempt to put them back together. – "No! How I am ever gonna pay my debt?!"

All the four turned around and saw three purple masks releasing themselves form three tombstones.

"Sora!" – Goofy grabbed the stunned Keyblade wielder and pulled him away from the scene, Donald following suite. They took refuge behind a grave stone and watched with confusion and growing fear. The masks were altogether jeering:

_Bum, Bum, Bum, Bum_

"Friends!" – Cody said, trying to sound cool and welcoming but his eyes betrayed him. He was happy to see his Friends on the other side now. He was terrified.

_Are you REEEEAAAADY?_

Less than a minute ago, he sounded confident and manipulative. Now, even Sora could feel a little sorry for him. To be that frightened, Cody had to know something horrible was about to happen to him.

"Heck no! I'm not ready at all! In fact, I've got lots of more plans!"

_Are you REEEEAAAADY?_

"This is just a minor setback in a major operation!" the man defended, nervously. Voodoo dolls rose from a grave behind him like zombies, making the scared villain jump in the air and scream. – "As soon as I whip up another spell, we'll be back in business!"

But his Friends, the Voodoo Heartless, were not listening. More masks appeared and the shadows gained surrounded him with their smiley, menacing faces.

"Come on, Friends! You guys still have your Heartless powers Izzy gave you." – Cody begged.

"Izzy?" – Sora whispered, making the connection.

"I just need a little more time!" – he backed into a tall gravestone. Cody's shadow was even more terrified than his flesh and bone counterpart. The gravestone behind him turned into the large mask with the upside-down horns.

"No, no! Please!" – Cody slowly backed away from the master mask, like a man who had just been given a death sentence.

A Voodoo Heartless in its shadow form grabbed Cody's shadow pulled him with ease into the opening mouth of the giant mask. The voodoo master tried to grasp the ground to evade his fate, in vain.

"JUST A LITTLE MORE TIME!" – the Friends paid no heed for his words. All they cared about was his soul…and his heart. The voodoo dolls continued hitting the drums and the masks didn't interrupt their wicked singing nor the pulling Cody into the other side.

"I PROMISE I'LL PAY YOU BACK! I PROMISE! AAAAAHHHHHHH!" – that was his final scream as the masks ended their tune and entered the mouth after him.

FLASH!

A white light, not as bright as the one from the previous Keyblade fight, flashed their eyes and when the vision returned, the gravestone had Cody's terrified face and name carved in it.

"Creepy!" – Sora whispered.

And so Cody's, aka Doctor Codester, soul was claimed by the voodoo spirits. However, there was something nobody had ever taken into account. The voodoo spirits had been fused with some Heartless. Therefore, while the spirits went for Cody's soul, their Heartless halves went for his heart. And a very special event happened when a heart was claimed by the darkness:

A Nobody was born!

**Castle That Never Was – Grey Area**

"Come on, Xeb! Mister _Superior_ wants everyone into the meeting." – Axel said, using their leader's tittle in a taunting way. To that, Xebth only nodded. She had already grown used to Axel calling her by that nickname and she didn't disagree with his dislike of Number I.

It had been a month since Xebth joined Organization XIII as Number XII, the Zeus' Javelin. She had control over lightning and used small but sharp knives shaped as lightning for weapons. Xebth was the shortest and youngest member of the Organization, however she didn't let herself go down. The Nobody still had memories of her life as Empress and still resented how Courtney and Heather had bossed her around before.

"_Well, that's not gonna happen again!_" – she thought, confidently.

In time, all the members of the Organization were sitting on their thrones. Rixcsh, the leader titled Superior, was sitting in the throne with his trademark grin.

"Losers of the Organization!" – Rixcsh said cheerfully, not caring that he insulted his fellow Nobodies. – "It's time for the thirteenth chair to have some third rate Nobody sitting on it."

**(A.N.: Rixcsh is pronounced ric-saish, on the google translator. I eliminated Xemnas from my fict. If you go to CHAPTER 5 you'll see I changed the dialogue when Xebth, Beth's Nobody, was brought into the Organization. Instead of Xemnas, the Organization will have my OC as a leader, Rixcsh. By his ass-personality and name, you can guess whose Nobody he is.)**

While the Nobodies that formed the Organization were a heterogenic mix, they all (besides Rixcsh) had one thing in common: they all hated Rixcsh. The leader treated them like crap, never gave them credit and enjoyed when any of them would returned injured or even mutilated from a mission.

"_Rixcsh looks more and more familiar by the day, to me._" – Xebth thought. – "_It's like I've met him sometime before. Or at least, someone that reminds me of him. But I just can't put my finger on it."_

Xebth memories hadn't fully returned yet, but every day a bit more was remembered. The Zeus' Javelin hopped one day she would remember it all.

"Let's all put our hands together for the new rookie to join our team. A Keyblade wielder. Number XIII, the Key of Destiny, Xycod." – Rixcsh paused. A new figure, dressed in the black coat, walked into the middle of the Round Room. This Xycod was slightly taller than Xebth and carried a strange key like weapon with him. His hooded face turned to all the members of the Organization before removing his hood.

When she laid eyes on his brunette, teal-eyed, childish like face, something clicked together in Xebth's mind. A whole new set of memories surfaced, all clear as crystal:

"Cody?" – she whispered to herself.

**TEASER 3 – Heather**

"Screw the rules!" – Duncan scowled. – "I say the Heartless should be allowed to enter my tournament. My tournament, my rules."

The Gods of Olympus were discussing pressing matters on the Duncan Cup which was due to open in two months. One of the main concerns of this session was to allow or not entrance to the Heartless into the coming tournament. Zeus sighed:

"Duncan, my son (Duncan groaned at the mention of Hercules) has been told by reliable sources these Heartless are nothing but trouble. Other worlds have perished because of them."

"Yeah, but they've done nothing to our world, have they?" – Duncan retorted, which was true. Up until now the God of the Underworld had kept the Heartless in a tight short leach. – "Besides, once people hear about this, heroes from every world will come here."

"I agree. A tournament must have all the rough champions we can get." – Ares supported Duncan. The God of War was all about violence, which suited Duncan just fine.

"Then the Council will vote." – Zeus proclaimed. Zeus, Poseidon, Demeter and Hephaestus voted no. Ares, Duncan and Bacco (who craved to see the exoticness of such tournament) voted yes. Artemis, Aphrodite and Athena abstained, which put the motion in stand-by. If Duncan could find a way to convince the girls to vote with him…

"Now Hermes, new topic on the agenda." – Zeus said. Hermes (aka Smurf as Duncan called him) announced the arrival of a new supplicant. The delinquent wasn't interested so he resumed carving a skull on the table like he did in every meeting he didn't bother to pay attention.

"Today the supplicant is Underworld enchantress." – this got a bit of Duncan's heed. – "Gods, I give you the Demigoddess of night and witchcraft, Heather!"

"Heather!" – Duncan whispered in utter surprise. – "The Queen Bee."

Heather was dressed in dark blue and floated/glided rather than walking. Her dress was simple and long and her extensive cape was also attached to her wrists. The top of her head was covered by the spiky, undecorated crown she always wore. Two winged wolves, the Empusa, howled at her sides. Those were pets and minions.

**(A.N.: Hecate is a minor villains of the Hercules animated series who craves to rule the Underworld. I gave her role to Heather because it suited her best.)**

"Babe," – Hermes flew at her side. – "The winged pooches are too naughty. No minions policy."

"I respect that." - one of the Empusa answered in a smooth polite voice.

"Policy is policy." – the other responded likewise and the wolves flew away.

"Hello!" – Heather greeted with a pleasant smile.

"_Yeah, right!"_ – Duncan replied in his thoughts. He knew Heather's true nature, but the other Gods didn't. She proceeded complimenting each and every one of them, especially Demeter, Aphrodite and Ares. When she came to Duncan her smile faded a little.

"I'm not talking to you, juvie boy!" – she smirked.

"I have you on target, Queen Bee!" – he smirked back. She passed by him but not before whispering in his ear quickly.

"If you wanna bring the Heartless on board, come see me after the meeting."

**Later, in the Underworld…**

"So what's your game?" – Duncan questioned, sitting in his throne. Heather just waltzed into his throne room.

"I take it the meeting didn't went well, hu? They're reluctant in letting the Heartless in." – Heather grinned.

"Yeah. Bacco and Ares are all for it, but Bolt-boy and his lackeys aren't." – Duncan groaned. He knew Heather was enjoying watching his frustration. – "The decision is delayed. Tomorrow we'll decide what to do."

"All because the Triple A abstained." – Heather concluded, referring to Athena, Artemis and Aphrodite. – "Face it, you're no good at convincing people. Soon enough they'll vote against you too."

This only seemed to aggravate the God even more, especially for the fact that Heather was right. Talking with people wasn't Duncan's strength.

"Here's my deal: I talk Athena and the others into voting with you. In return, I get to watch the games from the Olympus." – Heather proposed.

"And that's all? What's in it for you? Really." – Duncan probed with a rising eyebrow. He didn't trust Heather by a long shot. He knew she was still after his job.

"That's all I asking for." – Heather said. – "I'm not interested in ruling the Underworld anymore."

"Yeah right. Like when you used that crystal to put out my fire?" – Duncan frowned, recalling one of Heather coup attempts.

"That's all water under the bridge. So we got a deal?" – Heather smirked. She knew she had this one.

"Deal." – Duncan reluctantly agreed.

"Boss!" – Panic came running into the room. – "Your guest is here. She just arrived."

"Great!" – Duncan immediately beamed up. – "Let her in. Then go get Pain and wait for me in the torture room."

A new figure entered calmly as the blue imp left hastily. Dressed in a black and white fashion was Gwen de Vil, alive and well even after Sora locked the keyhole of the Great Wen.

"Gwen?" – Heather asked surprised. – "You invited Gwen to stay with you?"

"Yeah, so?" – Duncan asked rudely. Gwen threw Heather a similar look of distaste.

"How is Courtney handling this? I heard she's been here to." – Heather said. Duncan had let Courtney live in the underworld for a while until the tournament started. And now Gwen was crashing in here too. Everyone knew about the Gwen-Duncan-Courtney triangle.

"Nothing of your bees-wax." – Gwen replied.

"_Oh, this is gonna be easier than I thought._" – Heather chuckled.

**TEASER 4 – Drift away forever**

From the top of Mount Olympus, Duncan was blasted away into the sky by Hercules and Sora's combo. The God of the Underworld became more and more distant until it faded into a distant twinkle.

"Yeah, we did it!" – Sora leaped, waving his Keyblade. Olympus was saved, Duncan and the Titans were defeated and the Gods were freed.

Things were not so much good for Duncan. Any mortal who had been launched like that into the sky would die. But not a God. He was no longer in Ancient Greece. That blast had launched him into Hyperspace and here he was now drifting off the route, lost in Hyperspace, doomed to drift away forever.

"Great! Just great!" – the delinquent God snarled at his luck. – "Thanks a ton for this job, Izzy. Now I just sit back and enjoy an eternal ride through Hyperspace."

**TEASER 5 – It is I…**

"You…you're not Riku." – Sora spoke.

"Duh? What was your first clue?" – 'Riku' answered with that strange smile. It was a mocking grin, which clearly said 'I'm superior to you'. – "The awesome outfit? The double voice? Took you long enough to find out. Ah, ah!"

Sora and 'Riku' were facing each other in Hollow Bastion. Donald and Goofy were outside the barrier in the altar in the Grand Hall. The third occupant was the comatose body of Kairi, lying on the floor.

After defeating Izzy…or Explosivo, or Kaleidoscope, or Esquire, or Brainzilla, or whoever she was, Sora and company found Kairi unconscious body and Riku with a dark Keyblade and a different personality. A cheerful, uncaring and sadistic one.

"Who…are you?" – Sora inquired.

"Who am I?" – 'Riku' faked disbelief. – "You're asking me who I am? Is Lindsay related to you?"

The possessed boy raised his weapon in a dramatic way to announce his identity.

"I am Chris McLean, the Seeker of Darkness!"

**And so here you have, for those who didn't get the picture:**

**Chris McLean– Xehanort**

**Rixcsh – Chris' Nobody**

**Chris Mclean, the Seeker of Darkness – Chris' Heartless (Duh!)**

**Xycod – Cody's Nobody**

**Xycod can wield a Keyblade because his other could also do it, even if his Keyblade was just a somewhat inferior copy created by the voodoo magic.**

**And so Duncan met his end. Since he's a God he can't die so he was doomed to drift into Hyperspace for eternity. Kind like what happened to Hades in the movie.**


End file.
